I Just Want To Live My Life
by MMGP
Summary: Finn and Rachel are on a popular TV show together and after not seeing eachother for 5 years, what happenes when their characters are made to be saucy on screen lovers? And what happenes when a un-expected twist is forced between them?
1. Finn, Rachel, ACTION!

**So slightly different from my other fic and can i take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed 'Only on Facebook' :) **

**So this is going to be a few chapters long. I dont know how this will pan out in the long run, i have a few chapters already wrote up but would like to know what you guys think of this little part? It will consist of Finchel Fluff, Puck and Finn friendship and Quinn Rachel and Santana friendships but not too much, i cant deny my Finchel. I love the idea of Finn been a bit of a flirt with Rachel and basically chasing her for attention. If i had my own way it would happen all the time in Glee :D.**

**I'll shut up now so you guys can read. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged so please do. It will mean a lot. **

**Thanks in advance.**

**Jodie xoxo**

..._I Own Nothing. It's All Ryan Murphy BABY..._

Pushing through the camera crew Rachel walked onto set, her robe hanging loosely from her shoulders as her over sized T hung from her body lazily underneath. She smiled as she walked past a few of her co-stars and made her way over to the huge bed that was made up with fresh white bedding. Turning to her left slightly she saw him sitting on the floor, legs stretched in front of him as he played mindlessly on his phone.

Sighing heavily she walked towards him. "Could you maybe just take into consideration what we are about to do?" She scowled.

Not bothering to look up, Finn smirked and replied with a mocking tone "It's not like it's a porno Rachel. Besides …" He shoved his phone into his pocket and jumped to his feet, staring her in the eyes "Even if it was, I've done it all before" He winked and walked the short distance to the bed and got into position.

_Would it be ok If I just quit my job. _Rachel thought. She had never been nervous about anything in her life and quite honestly hated the fact that Finn Hudson of all people made her feel this uncomfortable in the industry were she should feel the most at ease, but after 5 years of not seeing her ex and suddenly been pushed to do a raunchy scene with him on her TV Drama 'Eastwatch' was enough to put her on edge. It pissed her off that he was so cool about it and seemed to thrive off her nerves, taking time to mock her and make stupid little remarks that made her want to run for the exits even more. She was totally convinced he had some kind of ties with the directors too because despite her protests about this particular scene they were still for her getting half naked underneath her EX! Feeding her the same old crap like _'It's just acting Rachel. Your characters are going to be lovers and these scenes will continue so GET USED TO It'_ and _'If you cant separate your life with your characters then we will have to re-cast'_.

Seriously. Did nobody understand? Taking into consideration that her job could be on the line and not wanting to let all her hard work go to the shitter after 3 years of working up such a loveable character she took a deep breath and walked over to were Finn was now laid.

In true Rachel Berry style she shrugged off her robe and threw her T-Shirt onto the nearby chair and strode confidently over before climbing onto the soft mattress. The director Alan stepped back while the camera crew moved into place. Rachel laid on the bed, not bothering to look Finn in the eye and inhaled a deep breath when 'Action' was shouted across the room.

She was so glad the crew were stood quite a distance away because her breathing was overly heavy and truth be told she wanted to nail this scene first time. She couldn't help but shudder under his light touches to her bare thigh as his fingers delicately danced along her smooth skin. She smiled gently not knowing she had when his lips grazed along her jaw line. She couldn't help but think that there was more truth to this then just acting, the way his hands moved to her hair, the way his tongue would caress her lips begging for the entrance that she wasn't going to grant was all too familiar. She sighed into the closed mouth kiss as his hand dipped below the covers, scripted that he was to lay his hand on her belly only, she didn't think she had to worry, that was until he kept going, moving his head to the ear farthest away from the crew he whispered so quietly "Just one take Rachel, you can move if you want to but we will have to start again."

She turned her head to the side, eyes bearing into his own "This could be classed as rape you know." She spat quietly.

"Don't be so dramatic baby. Besides, you could push me away and I will respect your wishes to not keep venturing." He smirked.

Half not wanting to break character and half wanting him to carry on (not that she would ever admit it) she arched her back as scripted, suddenly falling back against the smooth sheets in shock when his fingers ran over her cotton clad centre. Biting her lip to suppress a moan she felt the smirk etch across his face as he leant even closer to her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth "You were always terrible at keeping yourself under control Rach. .Soaking." Her eyes widened and relief struck her when 'Cut' echoed across the studio. Looking back at Finn one last time she jumped from the bed and reached for her T-shirt pulling it roughly over her head and running for the exit. This wasn't happening.


	2. He Really Did That?

**Thank you for the reviews everyone :) These first 2 chapters were just a bit of drabble leading up to the Finchel Flirting stuff. So after this post it will head straight to them getting on ... and the M rated chappys will finally come into play.**

**Please review guys :-)**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? He really did that?"<p>

"That's what you get for leading him on you slut"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's last remark. She was used to her best friends outrageous language and her disregard for peoples feeling after becoming close friends with her after school. She learnt to take her attitude with a pinch of salt. Rachel turned to Quinn who was genuinely shocked, maybe it wasn't the best time to upload this kind of information on her heavily pregnant friend. "Ok I wasn't leading him on, far from it. I did everything I could to make him understand I wasn't happy about this scene."

Santana held up her hand "You telling him in a pissed off tone to understand the situation is not 'trying to prevent him coming onto you'. Besides I've heard your pissed off tone Berry and it sucks more then Frankenteens dancing"

"Santana has a point Rachel. Are you sure you didn't give him any kind of signal?"

Rachel shrugged "I didn't stop him if that's what you mean. I wanted to …"

Santana snorted into her half empty glass of vodka, looking towards Quinn "See. Slut. She wanted him."

"If you let me finish 'Satan'." Rachel snapped, getting agitated with Santana's comments. "I wanted to get the scene over and done with. He _wanted_ me to move and jump up so he could do the scene again."

"Well what would you have done if he would have slipped in a finger?" Santana slurred. Giggling to herself.

Quinn snapped her head round to the drunken Latina "Santana, I'm pretty sure that would be classed as rape on some level. As crazy as this whole story is I'm pretty damn sure Finn wouldn't even attempt it."

"That's what I said." Rachel suddenly yelled, lurching forward tipsily and knocking over a few empty glasses. "I said the same thing to him while this was going on. He said all I had to do was move and he would take the hint."

"But you didn't move Berry."

Rachel sighed, picking up the glasses that were rolling around the table. She ran a hand through her hair "No, No I didn't."

"I knew it. See. What did I tell you?" Santana cheered, nudging Quinn in the arm.

Quinn rolled her eyes, sliding down off her stool "Look Rach I have to go. I'm meeting Sam but please don't do anything to rash. Just think about it before you jump into …"

"BED!"

"Anything serious. Call me." She kissed Rachel on the cheek and gave Santana a light jab in the arm "Sober up San, you have work tonight."

"Sorry Mom!" She replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"So what? You fingered her on camera? Shit! Was Berry naked? I need to see this clip." Puck smirked.<p>

Finn gulped down the rest of his beer, slamming the empty bottle onto the bar and focusing his drunken gaze on his best friend. "Dude. I didn't fucking finger her what the fuck do you take me for? No she wasn't naked get that damn image out your head now before I pound it out."

Puck chuckled and held up his hands in surrender "Calm your drunken ass bro. So she wasn't naked and you didn't finger her. I don't see the big problem here?"

"I've pissed her off Puck. Like to the point where she might actually cut off my balls while I'm sleeping of something."

Rolling his eyes at his dramatic friend Puck leant back in his chair "Look, just apologise to her tomorrow. Buy her a fucking pansy or whatever chicks dig these days."

Finn looked up from his lap and smiled slightly "Dude, thanks. That was probably the most useful information you have ever given me."

"Sure thing bro! Keep up the act and you might get a shot at them stinky fingers."

"Puck!" Finn grunted, punching him hard in his arm. Earning a loud laugh from Puck. So much for decent advise.

* * *

><p>Rachel locked her door and threw her keys to the coffee table, completely missing "Shit! How drunk am I?" She questioned into the empty apartment. Before stumbling to her waiting bed she grabbed a glass of water and some pain killers knowing how bad her hangover would be the next morning. She really should stop drinking with Santana. That girl has liver of iron.<p>

Collapsing into her king sized bed her thoughts ran to that previous day. Everything that had happened with Finn was too much to handle. She couldn't let these feelings come back, after the heartbreak she went through trying to get over him she couldn't face re-writing history again. Sighing angrily into her pillow she switched off her lamp and rolled over, attempting to get some sleep before she had to wake for work in a few hours.

Finn laid awake. He had somehow drank himself sober before making his way home. Puck had taken some Blonde home with him and Finn knew that was his cue to get his 'drunk ass' to bed. (As Puck would say.) He reached out his arm and picked up his phone from the bedside table, dialling in the number he had memorised since he was 16 and knowing Miss Rachel Berry she wouldn't have changed her number. She didn't take to change too well.

Like he suspected, it was her and she answered. She sounded very sleepy (well it was just after 2am) but also very … drunk. When did she start drinking? "Hello? Hello? Who is this do you not see the time, jackass!"

"Sorry, Rach. It's me. Finn"

"What do you want Finn? Phone sex?"

A bit harsh. "No! I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You know. Clear the air for tomorrow."

"So you want to apologise now? For what exactly? Do you even realise what you did? How embarrassing it was? You are insane Finn do you know that?"

"You didn't stop me! Call me stupid but my bets are that you wanted me to carry on" Finn laughed.

He heard her snort down the phone, her sarcastic laugh bellowing through the speaker. "Are you broken? I mean seriously?"

"Can we just start again?"

"No"

With that the line went dead.


	3. Glass Fights and Tequila

**Awh, you guys are amaze :) - Thank you for the reviews they do mean alot and i'm glad you're anjoying the humor - I'm not particually great at it but i'm glad the vibe is coming across well :) So Finchel are going to be getting on better from this point on - Enjoy and please keep clicking that little review button down there.**

**Jodie xoxo**

* * *

><p>Things got slightly better over the next few weeks. Rachel had began to accept that Finn was going to be her on-screen lover for a long time and decided that they needed to forget the past and focus on the future. Sure their split was heartbreaking and it took a lot of re-building and a lot of tears to get over him but she did it. She wasn't sure she was completely over him and truth be told she probably never would be but there was a time they were best friends. Besides Kurt he was the only boy she could ever turn to when she was down and she missed it. She missed him and having him back in her life.<p>

So from that day she made an effort to get along with him and before long it seemed like they had never had a problem with each other. Like time had rewound itself and she was 16 year old Rachel Berry at high school. She strolled round with the biggest smile on her face everyday, hoping she wouldn't freak everyone out.

"Rach?" Rachel jumped from her daydream and looked to Finn who was holding out a hot cup of coffee "Here I got you this, I know how shitty you can be in a morning without your coffee" he smiled handing her the cup.

She tilted her head and smiled "Language Finn."

"Come off it, I've heard you swear!"

"What? When? How dare you" She gasped, slapping his arm playfully when he sat beside her on her plush sofa in her dressing room.

"I'm pretty sure you called me a jackass a few times"

"Once. And I was drunk it doesn't count. You on the other hand need a bar of soap."

"I don't smell" He frowned, lifting his shirt away from his chest and smelling it.

Rachel laughed out loud, her hair falling down her back when she threw her head back in hysterics. "I meant for your dirty mouth." She managed to say between giggles.

Finn let his shirt fall from his fisted hand "Yeah well, I can recall your dirty mouth."

"Example?"

Finn shifter in his seat to face her, his eyes burning into her own as he smirked and put on his best female moaning voice "Oh Finn, Fuck me! Yes HARDER!"

Her eyes widened in shock and she lurched forward clasping her hand over his mouth and hushing him "Ok, ok I get it. Shut up before everyone thinks were up to something"

He quickly took her wrist and pulled her towards him, using his free hand to tickle her sides and pushing his body against hers to stop her thrashing around in fits of laughter as he continued his girly orgasm voice. "Oh my god Finn. Yes just like that. I'm gonna cum! Oh. More." He eventually let go of her and couldn't help but smile at her flushed face. "Hear something you liked baby?" He winked.

She rose to her feet and straightened out her skirt, still laughing gently at his childish behaviour "Oh yes, your attempts at my pleasured voice …"

"Fucking voice"

"… PLEASURED voice. Was such a turn on" She rolled her eyes dramatically at him. "And stop with the language"

He laid back on the couch, lifting his feet to rest against the cushions and eyed her up. She really did have amazing legs in them short skirts she wore. "Say fuck."

Rachel spun on her heel, raising an eyebrow at him "Why?" she asked slowly.

"Just because"

"Will you leave me alone if I say it?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck." She said quickly, mumbling it into her scarf as she wrapped it round her neck. "Happy? That fulfil your weird needs?" She giggled as he shrugged.

"Good enough for the wank bank."

"Bye Finn" She half interrupted as she exited the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn: <strong>__Glad were back talking again beautiful x_

Rachel beamed at the text message she had just received. She couldn't believe how much he had changed over the years she hadn't spoke to him. He was so much more confident and not in an arrogant way like Noah either. "What are you grinning at you freak?" Santana questioned looking at her friend. "Is it Finnocence?" Rachel simply nodded and began to punch in a reply text. Still smiling like an idiot "You gots it bad girl"

_**Rachel: **__Me too x_

"Are you not going to fill us in?" Quinn asked, taking a short sip from her fresh orange juice.

Rachel shrugged at her two friends as they watched her intensely "Fill you in on what? We are just friends. He text me saying he is glad were back on speaking terms. End of."

"I'm not convinced. Puck told me all about this new Finn and how confident he had gotten with girls. Hell I'm pretty damn sure I cant get away with calling the lanky arse Finnocence anymore."

"Yes well maybe so but we are just friends. Now as much as I would love to hang around and listen to you two make up some fake romance between me and Finn, I have an early start tomorrow."

"It's Saturday tomorrow Rach. You don't work." Quinn chimed in quickly.

"I plan on staying in bed all weekend and would like to get my apartment in a presentable state so I don't have to do it tomorrow. Bye girls"

Santana leant over to Quinn "She is totally expecting Finn round for a weekend sexathon. Berry's got it baaad!"

"I heard that"

* * *

><p>"So. Just friends with Berry huh? Bullshit!" Puck frowned at Finn.<p>

"How is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I know you bro! Plus this is Rachel fucking Berry we are talking about here. You two were never 'just friends'."

Finn shrugged half heartedly "Well start believing it you asshat! I don't want to rush things."

"So your hoping for more?" Puck said, suddenly more interested in the conversation then he was previously. "Like, screwing her over your desk more?"

"Ok so I don't have a desk you moron and is that all you think about?"

"Is that all YOU think about" Puck said slowly, realising he didn't make any sense what so ever and cursing himself slightly.

"Your drunk. Go find some blonde to fuck and ill speak with you tomorrow." Finn sighed, getting up from his stool but stopping dead in his tracks when he bumped into another person "Oh sorry Miss" he smiled at the red head. She smiled back and rested her hand on his bicep, smiling even more when she felt his guns.

"That's quiet alright baby. You could by me a drink though, to make up for spilling my other on the floor" She said gently, fluttering her eyelashes. Finn nodded and ordered her a white wine, apologising again and heading off in the other direction "Wait! Are you not going to keep me company?" She shouted, flirtation dripping from her words.

Finn shook his head "Sorry."

"What are you married or something, cause I don't see a ring" She spat getting pissed off with him.

Puck turned his head to Finn who rolled his eyes. "Just not interested love."

"LOVE? Fuck you ARSEHOLE!" She screamed, throwing her glass at him which collided with the back of his head as he had turned. Finn fisted his hands but felt Puck pull him from the crowded bar and into the street. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Finn shouted, wiping the blood that was pouring from his head on his jeans.

"Drunk ass chick! She was hot man why did you turn her down?"

"Not interested Puck. She was a fucking psycho anyway"

"Because of Berry?"

Finn shoved by Puck, his temper raging from the girl who threw her drink at him and from Puck just been Puck. "Because I. WAS. NOT. INTERESTED" Puck held his hands up and shook his head, mumbling something about been a girl and walking back into the pub leaving Finn to walk back to his apartment in the pissing down rain.

* * *

><p>Rachel had managed to clean her small apartment in an hour and was pretty damn pleased with her work. She loved cleaning and wasn't happy half of the time with it always finding something she had missed but this time she had outdone herself. She had moved all the furniture and re-arranged it. It looked like a new place. She had just finished drying her hair after her shower when she heard her doorbell ring. She quickly threw on her short white PJ shorts and matching vest top before running to the door. When she opened it her eyes widened. "Oh my god. Finn are you ok?" She asked, frantically pulling him into her warm home and began to panic when she noticed the blood stains on his jeans and the back of his head "What the hell happened to you?" She questioned.<p>

"Some drunk red head threw her glass at me for turning her down. You know, gingers are pretty damn nasty" He frowned, thanking her with a smile when she offered him a wet cloth for his head. "It's fine though" He laughed noticing her terrified expression "I'm ok. I was passing your building and thought I would drop in. The rain got heavy and I had a few more blocks to walk. Hope you don't mind?"

Rachel smiled and sat next to him. Reaching for the wet cloth and taking it upon herself to clean the wound which was looking very red and angry "Of course I don't mind. I'm just relieved your ok." She said sincerely. Finishing off wiping his head she set the cloth down on her coffee table. "The shower is free if you want to use it?"

Finn looked shiftily at her "What is the deal with you thinking I smell" He laughed, going back to their conversation earlier that day. "Or is it that you just want me naked in your apartment?"

"You wish Hudson." She mocked, getting up and making her way through to her kitchen. He listened for a few moments hearing her pulling out some pans and rustling about in the cupboards. "Towels are in the draw opposite my bed. I haven't eaten yet so I'll make us something." He smiled, she was always so caring. Whenever he went over to her dads (usually when they were out on business) she would make them both her speciality vegan pancakes. He loved them. Of course that would always lead to him been horny after such good food and they would end up having sex for hours on end. He enjoyed the simple times. "Finn? Did you hear me?" He looked up, she was stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip. He noticed how her tight fitting top had risen slightly under her hand showing off some very tanned skin. He couldn't help letting his eyes trace down her body either, her legs that were stretching for miles out of them white shorts were giving him some major tightness in his boxers. Seriously, was there even any point in wearing them shorts anyway? They were so tiny she might as well take them off and stop fucking teasing him already. "Ok, I think that cut on your head has turned you into a drooling pervert." She giggled, walking in front of him. He snapped his head up to look at her giving her an apologetic smile. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minuets."

"Thanks Rach"

* * *

><p>After finishing their meals and washing the dishes (resulting in a very messy water fight halfway through) Finn and Rachel were laid on her sofa listening to some of her mixed CD's. Rachel had her feet up on Finn while he had his laid across her foot puffy. "You remember when we used to eat at your dads house" Probably not the best conversation to start up.<p>

Rachel nodded "Uh-huh"

"And how we used to …"

Rachel held up her hand. Stopping him in mid sentence. "I know what your going to say and it really isn't appropriate Finn" Finn sighed heavily, his fingers dancing along her bare ankle. He mumbled an apology and let his head rest on his hand which was propped up on the arm of the sofa. The silence was awkward and he instantly regretted ever bringing it up. He wasn't sure what he was expecting and he didn't want to push her. Hell, he didn't even know if she had any kind of feeling towards him. "I know we have been flirting these past few weeks Finn and I am sorry if I have given you any mixed signals" She paused for a second, shifting her body and turning to face him "But it's just harmless flirting. I'm so happy were friends again and I will never deny the good times we had together in our past. I acknowledge we had a very sexual relationship and while it was amazing it can't be brought up ok. It will make things awkward for us and I don't want that." She smiled sympathetically towards him. Hoping he would understand. She let out a small sigh of relief when he nodded and smiled back.

The drinks soon followed and before long they were both laid in the middle of her living room laughing at nothing in particular. Rachel had pulled out her stash of tequila and they had gotten really drunk really fast. The music had been turned up at some point and some clubby dance tracks were blasting from the speakers. "Grab somebody sexy tell them …" Rachel screeched when Finn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto him shouting out "HEY" as he did. They giggled and sang along to the words, as best as they could, this not being Rachel's typical genre Finn was impressed at how much she actually knew. "Excuse me, and might drink a little more then I should tonight" She hiccupped simultaneously to her singing, taking another shot of tequila.

"And I might take you home with me if I could tonight" Finn carried on, following her actions and taking his shot straight after.

Rachel looked at him "Oh yeah? What's your apartment got that mine hasn't MR Big Shot?" She smiled rubbing excess drink from her lips.

"A Jacuzzi." He smirked.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>She woke the next morning. Her eyes heavy and her head pounding. She looked towards the clock which read 5.45am. Looking round a little more she noticed she wasn't in her own bed and there was a body next to her. Finn's body. His arm resting lazily over her half naked self. Oh shit. "FINN!" She screeched causing her to wince at the pain running through her head and apparently Finn wasn't feeling all that great because he rubbed his temple. "Finn, what the hell happened last night. Why do I not have my top or bra on?"<p>

He opened an eye, smiling at her top naked form before closing it again and murmuring "Jacuzzi, No Swimwear, Bra off"

"You saw my boobs" She whispered. Almost outraged at the thought. Hitting him on the arm

"They haven't changed much Rach. We did used to fuck remember. I've seem more then your boobs."

She hit his arm hard again "Will you stop!"

"If you stop fucking hitting me. Your top is somewhere outside, grab my jersey if your so bothered." He mumbled into his pillow. She didn't move though instead she shimmied further under the duvet and curled into his side, her face close to his. "You saw my boobs too" He laughed, eyes still closed, realising he was also top half naked. She giggled back running her hand down his chiselled chest causing him to squint his eyes open in confusion. "What you doing?"

She shrugged. She didn't know what she was doing if she was honest but she can vaguely remember him stripping off his top and wanting to touch his chest so bad. He had really buffed up since the last time she saw him and it drove her insane. She stroked his chest for a few more seconds then retracted her hand. "Ok, no fair. If you get to touch my chest then I get to touch yours." He said mono-tone, as if it was no big deal. He didn't even bother to open his eyes which was fine with Rachel because the colour of her cheeks would have been embarrassing. She should have known the new Finn would have a witty comeback like that. Smiling to herself she reached for his hand and laid it just above her boobs, silently applauding her quick thinking. "Nu-uh. That's not your chest"

"It so is"

"Well it isn't the chest I was talking about. Let me touch your boobs." He wined like a school boy wanting chocolate which made her laugh out loud into the room, again wincing at her sore head.

"I think that would be crossing the line of friendship into weird friendship Finn" She giggled. "Sleep time. Goodnight."

"You're a tease baby"

Her stomach fluttered at his nickname for her. She loved it when he called her that and she knew, he knew she did. That's why he did it but she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

They woke up a few hours later. Thanking the lord that it was a miserable rainy day and they wasn't blinded by the NYC sun. They didn't think their poor hangovers could take it.

"I am hanging like a bat" Finn groaned rolling onto his stomach. Rachel was still curled up in a ball hoping that been this scrunched up would stop her hurling all over Finns bed. "You suck for ever getting that tequila bottle out."

"I never forced you to drink it" She groaned back. Listening to the sound of the heavy rain hitting his window. "Hey. It's raining" She whispered.

"Yeah … and what's your point?"

"You love the smell of rain. Maybe the freshness will clear our heads?" She could see him smile from his pillow at remembering he loves fresh rain but he shook his head and said something about not been able to move. "So what you going to stay in bed all day? How nice Finn Hudson! I have to go home like this and you're going to stay in your pit. How is that even fair?"

Finn raised his head "Nobody asked you to leave" He said quietly, staring into her eyes. He didn't want her to leave he loved having her back in is bed even if it was just as 'friends'. Besides she was half naked and if he could get her to stay then it was WIN for HIM.

"You want me to stay?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend" He said the last word through gritted teeth but figured if he went along with her friendship thing then she wouldn't freak out and would stay. He loved been friends with her but part of him hoped if they spent more time like this together she would see how much he still cares for her. Still loves her.

She smiled gently at him, snuggling closer as the cold air from the bedroom invaded their warm haven under the sheets. She watched as he moved onto his side, pulling her flush against his chest, their bare skin meshed together. Her eyes searched his but he didn't seem to make a fuss of their close proximity. She shuddered against his body when his fingers began to dance along the bottom of her back, tickling her gently. Humming softly in content she shut her eyes enjoying been this close with someone she cared a lot about. It didn't feel weird of wrong which surprised her, it felt right, it felt like nothing had changed between them both from the days they used to lay under a big blanket in Finns back garden. She missed those days.


	4. Dreams and Reality

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback. I was going to post this chapter earlier but my partner works 7am-7pm and we have a 7month old daughter so i never have time to come on my laptop, only on my phone and i cant work off there. Boo!. **

**Ok so i want to point out a few things in this chapter.**

**First off: There is slight smut, here and there, i'm not the best at writing it so thats why it is in small doses.**

**Second: I am English myself and there is a slight piss take to them via Mr Puckerman but it's all good. We can't be brilliant all the time (haha)**

**Third: There is a mention of Gypo (Gypsies) ... Again with me been English i really have no clue to the American way of speaking so really this just means people who live in Caravans/Tents and work at Fairs/Carnivals. Again i have Gypsy friends and some decent of Gypsy family so no offence meant what so ever. **

**ENJOY and please keep on pressing that little button marked 'REVIEW'**

**Muchos Love **

* * *

><p><em>She thrust her hips hard and in one swift movement he was sliding inside of her, making her moan out loud. Her head was swimming with pleasure and emotion she was so happy to be in this moment with him. Him on top of her, thrusting into her wetness with ease and feeling him reach the limit she cried out again. Her nails digging into his shoulders as he leant down and bit her pulse point marking her as his own. "God. Finn I've missed this" She whimpered in his ear, biting down on his lobe as he circled his hips and drove harder "Oh my god. Right there … baby please. Don't … ummh, don't stop!" <em>

_He smiled into her neck, reaching down in between their sweaty bodies and circled his fingers on her clit. Her body shaking underneath his as she came closer to the edge. "Are you close baby?" He panted. She nodded in response, her moans becoming louder and more intense. Just as her walls began to contract Finn stopped all movements causing Rachel to take in a shaky breath. He smirked down to her wickedly "You want to cum?" _

_Her voice caught in her throat but managed to stammer out an exasperate "Yes". _

"_Tell me" _

_She bit her lip and began to circle her own hips underneath him. "Stop. Teasing. Me" She begged, digging her nails into the bottom of his back, her heels pressing into the backs of his legs trying her hardest to get him closer to her. "Please. Finn baby this isn't funny. I was so, so close and you stopped. I can't … just. Oh my god!" Her body was practically giving up on her and she feared it would go into complete meltdown if she didn't get her release soon but looking at the wicked grin on Finns face she knew he wasn't going to move until he got what he wanted. So she raised her upper body so she was flush with him, her hands supporting behind her on the mattress. She brushed his lips with her own gently and put on her most seductive voice "Finn Hudson. I need you to fuck me so hard until I cum around your cock and moan out your name over and over again. Now please, stop fucking teasing me and do what you set out to do"_

Rachel shot up, taking the covers with her. She looked around and realised she was in her own bedroom. She sighed into the darkness, it was Saturday night, she had gone home from Finns earlier that evening after spending the majority of day laid in bed with him, half naked with a stonking hangover. When she got home she had showered and crawled back into bed still feeling very nauseous from their tequila drinking the previous night. Looking at her clock it read 11.55pm. She had been asleep for 3 hours and was in the constant dream of her and Finn having sex. She was desperate for more sleep but the nagging knot in her stomach made it difficult, she had never wanted someone so much in her life and the feeling between her now wet legs was becoming unbearable. Her phone buzzed to life, stopping all of her thoughts.

_**Finn: **__My bed misses you princess x_

Rachel shook her head. Now wasn't the best time for him to be saying such things and she was pretty sure if he could see the horny mess she was in he would have a few witty remarks to say too.

_**Rachel: **__Your bed? _

_**Finn: **__Well no. I miss you. In my bed. Hey! Where is the kiss? X_

_**Rachel: **__I was afraid it would fuel your obvious horn on! _

_**Finn: **__I am so not horny! Are you horny? X_

Oh HELL YES!

_**Rachel: **__I am not and don't even lie to me Finny. I know you to well ;). I'm sleepy x_

_**Finn: **__Really? You have been asleep all day. You are not normal x_

_**Rachel: **__You tire me out x_

After her dream there was more truth behind that message then he would have probably thought but she wasn't going to tell him that.

_**Finn: **__We didn't do anything but if we did, baby you wouldn't wake for days ;) x_

_**Finn:**__ Did I step the friendship line? X_

_**Rachel:**__ You always do Finn. I forgive you. Goodnight x_

_**Finn: **__Sweet dreams baby x_

* * *

><p>"So what is the deal with you not been at work?" It was 3 weeks later and after him and Rachel working like mules on the show the producers had decided to allow them a few weeks off, saying their characters were shacking up on some remote island. Finn was relieved, he had to constantly take cold showers after most scenes with Rachel, they were pretty steamy. Lots of kissing (which she still wouldn't grant tongue so he didn't count it as kissing which totally sucked) and groping (above the clothes, even when they were in bed together she wore more clothes then she should have, constantly grilling him on his inappropriate behaviour from the first time. Explaining that if they had been caught she would have been just at blame as he was). He just couldn't handle it. He didn't know were he stood with her, the flirting was driving him insane yet he yearned for it. "Have they sacked your ass?" Puck continued, pulling him from his day dream.<p>

Shaking his head "No, some kind of lovers holiday for the characters. We both get a few weeks off"

"Sweet Bro! Maybe you and Berry could do your own lovers holiday rendition?" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Were just …"

"Just friends I get it. Geez you guys are screwing me over! Just bang her already man. Ask her out. Whatever the fuck you do just man the fuck up and locate your nuts"

Maybe Puck was right. Maybe he should just. Ask her out. Even If at was just a friendly date. A dates a date right?

* * *

><p>She had agreed to the date and when he went round to pick her up, a bunch of red roses to hand he was floored by how she looked. She was beyond stunning. Her hair was down and curled, her makeup was simple and her dress was a black and white stripy number that sat mid thigh. He needed a fucking miracle to keep his hands off her tonight.<p>

They dined at her favourite Vegan restaurant, he had even paid the band to perform a version of Faithfully especially for her. Her eyes lit up, the candles that were scattered around their booth illuminating her beautiful features. She took his hands in hers and smiled gently "This is amazing Finn. I had almost forgotten just how thoughtful you are"

"You deserve it Rach." He smiled back, stroking his thumbs along her smooth skin. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Only the best place in the city."

* * *

><p>Rachel giggled as she stepped into his apartment "This is the best place in the city?"<p>

"You didn't know? Shit Rach I need to take you out more often" He smiled when she slapped his chest playfully. He took her hand and spun her around under his arm a few times before letting her fall gently onto his couch. Her hair fanning out on the cushions behind her as she laid her head back. He poured her a glass of Red Wine and sat next to her reaching out and playing with a few strands of her hair. "I'm glad you agreed to come out with me."

"Me too" She said genuinely "It was lovely Finn thank you."

Not thinking, he reached for her glass before it touched her lips and placed it on the floor next to the couch.

She watched intently as he did this, questioning his next move but somehow knowing what his intentions were. "Finn …" she whispered out as he leant forward and brushed his lips with her own. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was afraid he may have noticed. "Finn we shouldn't" she breathed out again when his lips began to suck at her pulse point on her neck. The vivid memories of her dream coming back to her and her stomach began to summersault.

"Then stop me."

"I … I cant."

"Why?" He groaned into her hair, taking a handful of her chocolate brown locks into his hand and pulling so her throat was exposed. He spent a few moments blowing cool air onto her skin before attacking it with his lips, teeth and tongue. "You tell me to stop and I will. You should know the score by now baby"

"But …"

"But you don't want me to. Do you?" He said seriously, letting her hair fall from his clenched fist so he could look her in the eye.

She shook her head vigorously. "Bedroom" She murmured. He nodded and helped her up steering her to his room.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke early the next morning after falling asleep in Finns arms. He was right, he really did tire her out. She couldn't believe she had slept with Finn, after everything she had said, after everything she had agreed with herself here she was, completely starkers under his sheets. She wasn't going to deny that it was amazing, probably more amazing then she remembered, he had really impressed her by making her multi-orgasm. She considered leaving at that moment but couldn't bring herself to move she felt so content and happy laid next to his sleeping form. Sure her head was screaming at her to run for the door and not look back but the over powering swell of her heart was keeping her in his bed. So instead, she traced her finger across the bridge of his nose smiling gently as he flicked his eyes open and smiled back. "Your still here?" Obviously he was expecting her to run too.<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too" Finn took this opportunity of close proximity to reach out and cup her breast in his hand. He watched as she licked her lips slowly. "What are you doing?" She whispered, subconsciously arching into his touch.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his thumb over her now erect nipple. "You have amazing boobs" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that last night" She laughed back remembering their hours of foreplay and all his compliments on how much he loved her body. He stopped the rubbing and arched an eyebrow at her "But you can keep telling me" She quickly said which led to him flipping her onto her back and replacing his thumb with his mouth. He placed hot open mouthed kisses to each nipple causing Rachel to moan out heavily and grab the back of his neck willing him to carry on. "Baby …"

Finn stopped, lifting his head "You haven't called me that since we dated" He said gently, stroking her hair affectionately.

She kissed him briefly on the lips "Baby Baby Baby" she giggled, kissing him in between each word.

"You are amazing."

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" Rachel screamed out, feeling the whole of Finn as he thrust into her one final time before bringing them both to the edge. Her body shook uncontrollably, her nails finding their way into this skin drawing blood from his sweat covered chest. He simply smiled down at her, in complete awe at how fierce her orgasm was. He was pretty sure she was close to blacking out on him.<p>

When she finally calmed her body back down to a reasonable state she giggled, still realising he was pretty much still rock hard and was still buried inside her. "Finn …" She said slowly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Not happening baby. Need to re-load the tanks of love"

She swatted him off rolling right back into his side and snuggling close "Must you use such repulsive words?"

He looked at her, his mouth open in shock "Seriously? After half the stuff you say to my when were fu… having sex"

"That doesn't count Finn, I can't help it."

"Well I cant help it"

"You're impossible."

"Yeah. But you love it." He laughed, tickling her sides.

* * *

><p>Finn was lounged out at Pucks the following evening after finally dragging himself away from Rachel so she could get ready and head out for a meal with the girls. Both Puck and Finn were speaking with Sam over the headset on the Xbox whilst playing a marathon of Halo.<p>

"Hey remember the first time you banged Berry?" Puck grunted, trying to duck behind a car "FUCKING come on! These English wankers are cheats!" He shouted in the next breath when a grenade blew his little characters body to bits.

"Yeah" Finn said back to Puck referring to his first question "We bunked off school. Me you and Sam. That day was probably the most pointless day of my life, until I met up with Rach of course." Finn smirked nudging Puck.

"_So what. We just going to bunk off school. Just like that?" Sam cried out, a nervous tone to his voice._

"_Well that's the whole fucking idea Einstein." Puck tutted. Finn and Puck both watched as their friend picked up his cell and began to dial in the number of their school. "Is this kid for real?" Puck frowned turning to Finn who just shrugged._

"_Hi yes" Sam started, putting on his best deep voice "This is Sam Evans' dad, he won't be in school today due to … umm … sickness … yes all night. No this is Sam's dad … yes I'm positive … Ok goodbye God Bless" Sam hung up the phone, throwing it onto the table and sighing heavily. _

"_Well that …" Puck spat "Was fucking dreadful" _

"_I think they bought it" _

_Finn laughed out loud "Bro! They didn't buy shit. So we have a few hours until we get caught by our parents seen as Samantha here has just blown our cover. Who's buying the beer?"_

_Over at the shop Puck had stepped up to buy the beer. He had placed plenty of beers on the counter and picked up some Mint Tick Tacks "For the ones who are drink driving" He smirked, handing his money over to the cashier and taking the bags. _

Both Finn and Puck were laughing uncontrollably whilst Sam tried to defend his actions when they were teenagers. "How does this even reflect on Finn sleeping with Rachel for the first time?"

"It doesn't" Finn laughed again "It was worth revisiting it though … you actual bell end"

They heard Sam curse something under his breath before turning the conversation onto him and Quinn "I remember the first time I slept with Quinn. We had gone camping …"

"Wait." Puck chuckled "Camping?"

"Yes. Camping. In a tent you know … those things you self assemble" Sam shouted, getting beyond pissed off.

"So you screwed Quinn, In a tent, In the middle of the woods … like a gypo?"

Finn and Puck began to laugh hysterically again not noticing that Sam had left their game in progress and gone offline_. Best. Boys. Day. Ever_. - Finn thought. He did miss these get togethers and now because he was working stupid hours he took every opportunity to enjoy them. Puck was like a brother to him and while he wasn't as close with Sam he did have his back, no matter how much him and Puck teased.

Finn threw down his controller when his phone began to buzz indicating he had a text message. Puck punched Finn in the arm "Dude. Bro's before Hoe's I cant hold off these English douche lords by myself"

Ignoring Puck and his sudden screams and shouts as he tried to shoot out as many enemies as possible he flicked his phone open

_**Rachel: **__How is your boys day going with Sam and Noah? X_

_**Finn: **__Great! Well, Sam had fucked offline. x_

_**Rachel: **__Language Finn. Please. And why has he gone offline? What did you do? X_

_**Finn: **__Why do you assume I have done something wrong? X_

_**Rachel: **__Because, Finn. You are with Noah and as much as you have matured in your years Noah has not and he is a bad influence. He is a let down to the Jewish Faith. X_

"Are you going to be pussy whipped all your life Frankenfreak or are you going to help me?"

_**Finn: **__He has his moments. What are you doing? Lunch finished already? If so I'm on my way over xxx_

_**Rachel: **__Oh Nu-Uh Finn Hudson. I am going to have a long soak in the bath! You … can come tomorrow. X_

_**Finn: **__Hmm, the image of you in the bath with tons of bubbles isn't helping the situation of trying to keep me away. I'll see you soon Xx_


	5. You want a show?

**Wow, i am overwhelmed at the reviews from you guys. I always look back over them and have inspiration to keep on writing so please keep them coming :) - So i tried smut again, this is a bit more graphic then the first bit i did so i hope this serves as a pretty good 'Thankyou' for your kind replies.**

**This chapter is pretty short (shorter then i would have liked it to be) because i have been crazy busy the past week i havent managed to write anything beyond this but i do know there is going to be some serious dirty dancing and some kind of pub riot (eek).**

**Enjoy my lovely Finchel Freaks and keep on clicking that Review button.**

**!MWAAH!**

* * *

><p>After an amazing long, well needed soak in the bath Rachel begrudgingly got out, watching the water disappear down the plug hole as she towel dried herself off. She threw the towel into the laundry hamper and began to open her bathroom door, she loved the fact she had a big en suite and would most often then not prance around her bedroom and bathroom naked. Just one of lives little habits she had never grown out of. Obviously, since living in her apartment by herself she never had to worry about bumping into a room mate or someone who was visiting, until she walked into her bedroom and saw Finn laid across her perfectly made bed. She screeched and instinctively covered herself as best she could with her arms.<p>

Finn couldn't take his eyes off her, laughing as she tried desperately to shield herself from his burning gaze. "Hold up. Didn't I just see you naked this morning? Why so shy all of a sudden?"

"Finn, you do not break into someone's home and lay around waiting for them to come out of the shower naked!" She frowned, throwing her dressing gown around her body.

He rolled his eyes. "Baby, calm down. You left your door open, you should be grateful it was me who walked in not some creepy New York gang member." Ok so maybe he was been dramatic but he had to justify his actions in some way. Although this was Rachel Berry, he knew full well she wouldn't leave her door unlocked let alone open when she was in the house alone. "Anyway, although I should be pissed off that you bothered to bathe without me and you are clearly naked and wet under that robe, I'm willing to let it slide if you're willing to let that robe slide." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Does that work on all the girls whose houses you break into and Perv on?" She said mono-tone, pulling him up by his hand so he was sat on the end of her bed so she could climb onto his lap, each leg on either side of his hips. "Because I know for a fact Mr Hudson …" She whispered seductively into his ear while she began to untie the silk band keeping her robe pressed firmly together. "I locked the door …" She smiled against his ear when it fell to the floor and she was pretty sure she heard him mumble something under his breath "When you happened to mention you would be gracing me with your presence." She said the last word with a little bit more force as she grinded herself against him causing her to moan slightly. "I'm pretty sure I could get you arrested for breaking an entry"

Finn bit down hard on his lip "You are a cock tease." He managed to say as her bare chest pressed firmly against his shirt covered one. "I think you're pretty stoked that I came. So don't even try it!"

"I was shocked when I saw you laid there fully clothed, whilst I was prancing around naked but to be honest" Her voice grew quieter, her heart was racing wild in her chest but if he wanted a show … she was going to give him one. "I kinda liked you watching me."

She watched as he gulped, pulling off his shirt and fumbling with his belt buckle so she could slide off his jeans. She gave herself a mental 'Well Done' when she managed to strip him of everything, except his boxer shorts which were pitching a pretty impressive hard on. Carefully she straddled him again and began kissing him lightly on the lips, keeping them close to his but not completely touching as she lowered her right hand and began to rub her clit in small tight circles. Her eyes closed slowly, taking in his shocked yet satisfied look on his face at what she was doing. After a moment or two she brought her fingers back up and placed them in front of her lips but before she had chance to lick them he grabbed her wrist, with incredible force it made her cry out, and swiped his tongue across her 2 digits. "You taste amazing" He smirked, pulling her hand back down in between their bodies and pushing her hand against her own clit. She loved it when he was forceful, she had plenty of dirty memories stored away and had a feeling this one would be a new addition. "Now carry on."

She nodded and began to rub at herself again, the thrill of him getting hard underneath her had her heart racing even faster as she worked quickly to get herself off. She just wanted him inside of her. Her head flew back as the familiar sensation began to creep up on her sweaty withering body, she cried out when Finn latched onto her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point "_Oh my god, Finn. Baby I … Oh …" _

"You what? Tell me" He whispered huskily into her neck, never letting his lips leave her burning skin for a second. "Tell. ME. Rachel." He demanded, reaching for her hair and pulling on it slightly so she exposed more skin on her neck.

"_I.. I'm so close. Finn! Oh god! So, so close."_

With that said, Finn removed her hand causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, and flipped her onto her back, quickly discarding of his under pants. He rubbed his now fully erect head over her wet centre before thrusting hard into her. Her hands gripped onto the sheets with such force she was surprised she didn't rip them.

He could feel how close she was previously by the slight tightening of her walls around him and it felt amazing. So good in fact he was pretty close to calling on his old friend the Mailman. Damn she was the only fucking girl who could do this to him. So he drove into her harder and faster, lowering his head and taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue before scraping his teeth along the hardened bud. "_Oh my GOD! Fuck … Finn that feels so good." _She moaned out, arching her back to take him deeper and to encourage his assault on her breasts.

He grunted her name when she reached around their bodies and cupped his balls gently in her hands, massaging them. "_FUCK Rachel! I'm so close baby you gotta stop doing that." _He watched through squinted eyes as she shook her head, her breathing now erratic and messed up. He pulled her hand away and pinned both of them above her head with one of his large hands, allowing the other one to pick up where she left off on her clit. It only took a couple of strokes before her body began to shake under his and her walls constricted his cock as her orgasm brought not only her but himself to an explosive end.

Rachel watched as Finn picked up his clothes and began to dress. She couldn't help but pout, she hated him not cuddling up to her "Baby, please stay" She begged.

"Sorry. I kinda left Puck in the middle of a game, said I was going out for some beers. That was two hours ago."

"I'm sure after two hours Finn he would have guessed where you really went. This is Puck baby, he wouldn't mind" He didn't reply.

Sighing heavily she got up from her bed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a vest top. She was angry at him, how could he just turn up for some fun then decide he was going to leave straight after like she was some dirty one night stand. He didn't even seem that bothered about it. "Fine!" She spat, opening her bedroom door and pushing him out.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" He asked, frowning at her as she made her way through the hall to the front door. "Oh right, so your just kicking me out now?"

"I hardly call it kicking out when you so rudely jumped out of bed and said you feel bad for leaving Puck. What is the matter with ME? It's you Finn, you have issues" She shouted, pointing out of the door "Now get out."

"I didn't mean it in that way Rach stop been so fucking dramatic will you!"

"HOW do you expect ME to react? You came over after I specifically told you I would see you tomorrow. Broke in my home and had sex with me."

"Ok crazy, your making this sound a lot like I had raped you." He shouted back, a little taken back by her sudden outbursts. "You didn't complain Rachel and had you told me to leave I would have done so."

"Oh don't play that shit with me Finn." She laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "We both know you would not have left. Yes I was somewhat glad that you did come over but not so glad that you are dumping me for Puck. What are you going to swap stories now?"

"Don't be so fucking insane Rachel."

"JUST GET OUT FINN!" She screamed "Just get out and don't ever come back."

She watched as he made his way out the door before slamming it shut behind him. She felt so cheap, so dirty that he had upped and left. Maybe Santana was right, maybe this was the new Finn and if so, she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn: <strong>__Can't you just forget this? I'm so glad were back to … well whatever we are and now it's all fucked up again. Please speak to me Rachel it's been 8 days. Xx_

Rachel deleted the 12th text that morning. She was still upset about what had happened in her bedroom 8 days previous. When he just got up and left not caring about her instead running back over to were him and Puck were having a Halo Marathon. She really was naive in thinking they could give it another go. She hated herself for letting her feeling get back in the way and letting her hurt her yet again.

Her phone buzzed again.

_**Finn: **__I'm sorry, for the millionth time, I am sorry for making you feel like you were worthless. You're not, far from it and you should know that by now. You should know me xx_

_**Rachel: **__That's the thing. I don't know you anymore and I was stupid to think I could even start something like this up again. Just leave me alone and I'll see you at work next week. _

He didn't reply. She wanted to think that he took the message and respected her wishes to be left alone and to not contact her anymore but this was Finn Hudson. He wasn't going to just leave without a fight. She knew it.

* * *

><p>It was the last night before both Finn and Rachel would be due back at work. They hadn't spoken since text 6 days ago and Finn was becoming pissed off. He had been ranting on to Puck about how dramatic she is, probably even more so then before and how much he had screwed up all because Puck wanted to play a damn video game. "HEY! Don't blame Rachel's little bitch fit on me. I never asked you to come back so fuck you man." Finn sighed, he was right, Puck never did say he wanted him to go back. "Dude, I think you was still in slut mode and decided to dump her ass after a bit of nooky."<p>

"Well fucking go figure! I screwed the fuck up man, this is Rachel! Why the fuck did I leave? SHIT!"

"Look, before you go all menstrual on me, just relax, forget about it for tonight and come to that fucking karaoke thing Sam's been raving about all bastard weekend. You never know it could be fun, and if it isn't well … tequila tequila baby."

Finn shook his head, following Puck out his front door. "Nu-uh, I aint ever touching that shit again man."

"Pussy."


	6. Where them girls at?

**Look at you lot getting another update so soon after my other one haha. My little girl is currently napping and i have cleaned my whole house so i had time to post :) It's rare so i'm making the most of my free time. **

**So the song in this post was used because of some inspiration i had with a few friends a couple of days back, it was such fun i had to write what the Gleeks would do. Although we wasn't in a bar (we were dancing around in my car on a drive to the other side of the city) it was still funnn lol.**

**Here's the link. Have a listen, the song really does suit Santana, i can imagine her dancing around like a uncontrolable drunk.**

**Enjoy and please review my lovelies :) **

** - Where them girls at.**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the packed bar with Santana, Quinn and Sam staring endlessly into her wine glass. This was the last place she wanted to be she knew that Sam had arranged this night out and knew Finn would be joining and she really couldn't be bothered to make small talk with him.<p>

"Cheer up Rachel you're going to stare a hole into the bottom of that glass if you carry on"

She looked up to Santana who lolled her head to the side and frowned at her. "Santana, I told you I didn't want to come here anyway."

"You work with Finn for crying out loud you cannot avoid him. He screwed you over but what's new? He's done it since high school."

Rachel grabbed her purse and slid off her bar stool, scowling at Santana before storming off in the direction of the toilets. She couldn't be doing with all this drama right now, she thought she had managed to escape all the upset and torment of Finn Hudson but no she had to go and sleep with him and let all her feeling pour back out just for him to take advantage of her. AGAIN. When was she going to learn?

She wormed her way in and out of the ever growing crowds, careful not to bump into anyone or to trod on any ones toes. She was so engrossed in looking to the floor she didn't realise she was about to bump into someone until she stumbled back, she quickly snapping her head up to apologise. "Noah?"

"Watch were your walking Berry." He said, smiling slightly. "Going anywhere nice?"

"Bathroom." she mumbled, trying to walk past him knowing Finn wouldn't be too far behind. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her flush against his chest causing her to gasp out "Noah, get off me."

"Don't you want to see Finn?"

"Not particularly, now let me go." As he let go of her arm she moved to the side preparing to walk around him when she bumped into somebody else "Oh for crying out loud … Umm, Sorry Finn" She quickly said when she realised who it was she had bumped into. She didn't let him speak though instead she turned on her heel and walked back towards to the table were Santana Quinn and Sam were. Obviously she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in one piece and she had already seen Finn so what the hell. A few more glasses of wine and she will be care free.

* * *

><p>After ordering another large glass of Red Wine she returned back to the table were Finn and Noah had already joined. Noticing Noah had taken her chair next to Santana she had no other choice but to sit next to Finn. Much to her disapproval.<p>

"Another glass of wine Rach?" Santana slurred, nodding her head at the glass of wine. "I thought you didn't drink much?"

"Yeah, well I need a good distraction." She spat, not bothering to look at Finn who was currently burning holes into the side of her head. She watched as her friends settled into conversation with each other. She couldn't help but notice though that Finn was still staring at her. "Take a picture Finn it will last longer." She said quietly not wanting to cause a scene.

"I'm glad you came baby."

She span in her chair, eyes dark and full of warning to him "Don't fucking call me baby. You lost the right to call me that when you left me in my apartment like some cheap hooker."

Finn ran his hand roughly over his face, he knew she was pissed at him but seriously, this was a whole new level of pissed. Rachel Berry did not swear. "Look, I'm sorry Rach ok. If you would just let me explain …"

"I don't care for your words Finn there all lies. Every single one of them. I should have never let you …"

"Let me what? Fuck you? You wanted it just as much as I did Rachel so don't even fucking go there."

"You repulse me. Just … leave me alone."

"You should know by now, B.a.b.y. That aint happening."

* * *

><p>The drinks were flowing regularly, Puck was ahead with all the shots and kept supplying the group with every flavoured Sambuca he could get. By the time they were all drunk, the karaoke was in full swing and everybody had jumped to their feet when 2 guys and a girl (that Rachel could only describe as very under dressed) started singing (or rapping) a song Rachel had never heard before. Never the less she got up and began to dance with Santana and Quinn. She had never felt so good dancing to club music before, it usually wasn't her scene but tonight she was eye ball deep in Raspberry Sambuca and had a massive point to prove to Mr Player so letting her morals go, she grabbed Santana and began to bump and grind with her, her short dress riding high up her tanned thighs, her hands resting on Sans hips while she hung her own loosely over Rachel's shoulders.<p>

She could see Puck nudge Finn in the side and they both turned to the girls, a few regular men began to whoop and cheer them on as they swished their hair back and forth, laughing uncontrollably.

Finn was sure his jaw would come undone and fall straight to the floor. This was unbelievably HOT!. Apparently Puck thought the same "Dude, are you seeing this?"

Somewhere along the line the 3 some had stopped singing and the music had over took.

_So many boys in here where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm about to go in._

_Then he said 'I'm here with my friends'_

_He got to thinking and that's when he said_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Ooooh, ooooh._

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Ooooh, ooooh._

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Ooooh, ooooh._

_So go get them we can all be friends._

_Peebe, Peebe who's Peabo Bryson?_

_Two years ago I renewed my licence._

_Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that …_

Rachel watched as Santana let out a drunken screech and jumped on top of a table and began to give the men what they wanted. She pulled off her top and began to swing it over her head whilst she sang along at the top of her voice.

_You can suck a dick, you can suck on a ball sack._

Rachel was shocked. She stopped dancing and joined the bar in watching Santana dance around like a striper. She looked to Puck who was fishing out dollar bills and pushing his way towards the table Santana was on. She found herself been pushed back away from her friend as the rowdy crowd lunged towards Santana. Not knowing what else to do she quickly located Finn and stumbled over to him, her voice dripping with concern "Finn, do something."

_No, No I don't endorse that_

_P-P-Pause that, A-A-Abort that._

Finn studied the area for a brief second before turning to Rachel. "What the hell am I meant to do against a bar full of horny men?" He spat, gripping hold of Rachel's waist quickly when a stocky man came up behind her and cupped her breasts roughly from behind. She cried out and allowed her body to fall into Finn. The drunken slob was laughing and reaching out for her again. "Back the fuck off bro before I introduce you to the floor!" Finn shouted, pushing the guy back with one hand.

"She was asking for it man and I wanna give her it. She is sex on legs that one!"

Rachel buried her face into Finns chest, mentally kicking herself for been such a drunken idiot and letting things get this out of hand. She felt so humiliated. She had tried to prove a point to Finn, to show him what he was missing out on when in reality she ended up needing him more then ever and was kind of making herself look like a slag. The next thing she knew Finn had punched the man square in the eye causing him to fall back against a table. On goers were completely oblivious to what had happened as they continued to watch Santana, a few guys were getting dragged out left right and centre by their girlfriends and wives and Rachel swore she heard a few girls mutter how much of a 'Tramp that Latina is'. Things were slowly getting worse.

_Hey, hey what can I say?_

_Day, Day Da Day Day Da Day._

_Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me,_

_This aint football why the fuck they trying to tackle me?_

_Really? I Peep dude at the bar, like really_

_Looking like he want a good time, like really?_

_Said he had a guy from my home girl Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly._

Puck had been pushed back by the crowd too, Sam had taken Quinn from the crowds of people obviously concerned for his unborn baby's life, Santana was up on a table still dancing with a flock of horny men trying to grab at her in any which way they could. Again Rachel found herself been groped by others, one managing to rip her from Finns grasp. "FINN!" She yelled out, terror coursing her body when his hands lifted her dress up.

Lunging for the guy he pulled Rachel back and used his fingers to whistle trying his hardest to get Pucks attention "Puck for fuck sake grab San, lets get outta here". Finn watched as Puck tore his way through the groups and grabbed Santana from the table. Finn followed suit and threw Rachel over his shoulder, using his unused hand to rest between her legs making sure nobody could see or even attempt to touch her. Not on his fucking life. He was grateful for his high school football training, he managed to shove his way through the overly crowded bar with his spare shoulder just as the owners began to shut down the music and yell for everyone to leave before they called the cops.

When at safe distance from the bar Finn dropped Rachel to her feet, roughly pulling her dress down back over her legs. She gasped and stared at his scowling face. She was about to speak when she heard Santana and Puck round the corner behind them "This girl is wasted I'm taking her home." Puck said, trying to keep his balance while Santana continued singing and thrashing around on his shoulder.

"No funny business Puck" Finn spat. Puck rolled his eyes and gave Finn the finger before flagging down a cab and getting in. "Home." Finn grunted, pushing Rachel in front of him.

"Can we not flag a cab? My feet are killing me." She mumbled, playing the her clutch bag, not wanting to make eye contact with Finn. She knew he was pissed off with her. "FINN! Put me down" She yelled.

"The fresh air will clear your insane fucking mind now shut up." He spat, walking in the direction of her apartment.

Finn was right, the walk (or rather carry) home did wonders for Rachel. She let them both into her home and kicked off her heels before turning to Finn. "Drink?" She said simply.

"I think you need to sleep. Were at work tomorrow remember." He said monotone, making his way to her door.

Shit. She had completely forgotten she was due back into work early the next morning. Maybe it was a bad idea having all them shots. No wonder Finn had declined them. Trust him to be the sensible one. "Finn…"

"No." He said, turning back to her and shaking his head "Don't even go there ok. You could have been hurt Rachel what the fuck was you even thinking?"

"I … I wasn't thinking and I'm so sorry for putting you through that. It's just … I was …"

Finn laughed out loud sarcastically, his eyes full of hurt and anger "You was trying to make me jealous? Trying to make me feel bad for what I did? FUCK Rachel I feel bad anyway I thought my bombard of texts proved that? What you did tonight was damn right fucking insane!" She sighed heavily, nodding her head as he opened her door "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel: <strong>__I'm sorry for tonight. Thank you for protecting me x_

_**Finn: **__Of course. I wasn't going to let them do that to you. Despite how wrong I thought you were. Nobody can touch you in that way x_

_**Rachel: **__Nobody? X_

_**Finn: **__Except me. x_

_**Rachel: **__Sorry again x_

_**Finn: **__Lets forget about it now yeah? See you tomorrow x_

_**Rachel: **__Goodnight Finn xxx_

* * *

><p>"You look like shit" Finn laughed, watching Rachel collapse against the wall after half a day of filming. She had woken up at 6am with a terrible hangover and dragged herself into work. The directors were becoming annoyed at her, after seeing the Soap Newspapers and seeing what mess she got herself into, then her coming into work and using up 8 takes she was sure she was on the verge of getting sacked. She was so ashamed at herself, this was not what Rachel Berry did. Plus, Finn wasn't helping in the least. "Good night was it?" He laughed again.<p>

"You're not funny." She grumbled, unscrewing the lid on her water and taking a mouthful. "Can you take me home? I didn't drive in today." She pleaded.

"Do I get a private show from last night?"

Rachel eyed him raising an eyebrow "What happened to me been wrong for doing that last night?"

Finn shrugged and helped her to her feet "Yeah, you were but it doesn't mean it wasn't hot."

"Whatever, just get me …"

Rachel stopped what she was saying when a blonde haired guy approached her smiled. She frowned and looked to Finn who was looking this guy up and down. "Hey, Rachel right?" He asked, holding out his hand. She took it, nodding her head, and watched open mouthed as he kissed the back of it and flashed her a gorgeous smile "Nice to meet you, finally, I'm Michael, I probably shouldn't tell you this right now but I will be playing your on screen lover"

She whipped her head round when Finn laughed out loud, shaking his head furiously "I don't think so bro. That's my job."

"Right. And you are?" He asked, giving Rachel another toothy grin. She smiled back, blushing under his gaze.

"Finn Hudson. I play Dan on the show, you know, _her" _he emphasised the 'her' part "On screen boyfriend."

"Ok so just a few things Mr Hudson." Michael started "_Her, _has a name, I think it is extremely rude to address her in such a manor and secondly, you my friend are about to become an ex on the _show._"

Rachel still couldn't speak, she was pretty sure by the look on Finns face that he was going to sock this guy in the face at any god given moment, so she swallowed the very large lump in her throat and tore her gaze from Michael to look at Finn "Finn, maybe you should go start up the car hmm?"

Finn looked to Rachel, his eyes narrow. "What and leave you with this fucking leech. Don't think."

"I also don't condone such foul language in front of a lady."

"Yeah well I don't fucking condone an uptight arsehole like you strutting on in here like you have a point to make. Beat it wise guy before I …."

"FINN." Rachel yelled, butting in before he could make a threat that he may later regret. "Lets just go yeah. Michael it was lovely to meet you thank you for introducing yourself."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Berry."

She blushed again as Finn grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the exit. Trying her hardest to tear her wrist from his clenched hand she yelled in frustration "Will you just stop! For crying out loud what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Just get in the car. You want to go home right?"

"Finn"

"No. Rachel. I saw what happened back there with Mr Fancy Hair." He spat, letting go of Rachel and walking round to his side of the car and getting in. He hit his head on the steering wheel before powering the ignition up. He could tell she was watching him but he really didn't want to discuss it with her. Sure he was major jealous but who was he to tell her who she could and couldn't speak to. They weren't dating, sure they had slept together a couple of times but he had let her down. Again. Of course this new Rachel Berry wasn't going to chase him around. This wasn't fucking high school. "Just. I didn't like it ok."

"But …"

"I get it. I cant tell you who to date or whatever and I hurt you again and I totally fucking suck for it but … GOD! Why am I such a screw up?"

Rachel laughed gently causing Finn to scowl, _really, this wasn't funny._ "Ok MR Dramatic. Calm down on the whole dating thing we just met the guy. Sure he is good looking …" Finn tutted. "Just stop Finn ok." She gently laid her hand on his thigh, leaning over and smiling at him. Her voice was low "You hurt me Finn and I keep on telling myself that I don't need you, that I need to stop loving you. But I just cant. How am I going to be able to date anyone whilst your around? Whilst I still love you?" Finn swallowed hard, watching her face for any tell tale signs of maybe a kiss but there wasn't any, she simply ran her finger down his nose and tapped the end "And I do love you. I never stopped, but everything that happened between us cant happen again Finn. I think, now were friends again, we should help each other get … get over each other" He could tell she was holding back the sobs and to be honest so was he. It broke his heart to hear her say it, he had said it to her back when they were 18 and she moved to this city and he regrets ever saying it but hearing it from her, shit he deserves everything he gets for making her feel that way. She moved back, lingering her hand on his thigh for a few seconds before resting it on her own.

"I'll never get over you." He said suddenly, he felt his heart beat faster, his blood begin to boil. He wasn't going to let her go again, sure he had chance after chance with her and blew it every time but he needed just one more. One more time to make her feel like a princess, like she was the only woman in the world that mattered, because to him. She was. He never proved that to her whilst they were in high school or any time after and he needed to change, he needed her back. "And I wont stop trying to win you back. I screwed up too many times Rachel. I wont lie, I'm no saint and I probably took to many 'Women' advise from Puck, but no more. When I first saw you after 5 years on set Rach all them feelings for you resurfaced. They were always there, always in the back of my mind and fuck, I even said your name a few times when fucking some other chick." He watched her reaction, a mixture between anger, hurt and embarrassment but he continued despite her protests to stop. He ignored the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. "You are the only one for me Rach and I know I haven't proved that to you and I really don't deserve you to even be speaking to me but I am going to get you back." He said matter of factly. "I will make you happy Rachel Barbra Berry"

Her heart swelled but her head was screaming at her to tell him to stop, to get out the car and to walk home, away from him. "J..just take me home Finn." She couldn't let him back in, he had to many chances. She just couldn't let her heart be broken by the same man again. Could she?


	7. Garage Romance

**Hey, first off thank you again to everyone who reviewed. It does mean so much to me and they are all very much appreciated.**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to post, life has been hectic. Myself, My partner and my baby girl were in a car accident 2 days ago (not my fault) and its been crazy sorting out our claim and what not. (We are fine, just shook up.) Then the typical English Weather had been stupid so my internet had been down but anyway. Here is another.**

**1 maybe 2 more chapters left. I get bored easily and didnt see this going very far but i do have a small fic ready and waiting to post after this one. So please keep reviewing and enjoy. **

**P.S - I own a Renault Clio car so this is why i know so much about them. xx**

* * *

><p>So Michael was right. He was the new guy on the show and believe it or not that wasn't the thing pissing him off. Sure he couldn't kiss Rachel everyday like he used to when they were filming but he could still see her every day right? … Wrong, the fucking dumb ass producers caught wind of their fling weeks ago and decided that Michael would be his replacement. Like permanently. No more Dan Wiles. No more Finn Hudson. It sucked so fucking bad he thought, numerous of times, about ambushing the smug blonde haired douche bag and punching him in the nose, but he knew violence wasn't an answer, it still wasn't going to win him his job back. All he could think about each day, as he sat flicking through the jobs paper, was how Michael got to touch Rachel and kiss her on set, even get to flirt with her off set and try and make his move. He had promised Rachel that he would fight for her, he would try to win her back and god damn it he just felt like giving the fuck up. He loved Rachel more then life itself, and sometimes life was pretty awesome, and he wanted her to be happy, she quite obviously stated that he couldn't do that, fair enough she didn't say them exact words but it was bad enough hearing that she didn't want to be with him ever again, he kinda just jumped to that assumption. Maybe he should just leave her be, be the friend she always wanted, sure it would be awkward and if she did start dating Michael'fuck'nuts well what could he do? It wasn't his place to be jealous or controlling. He would just have to suck it up right? Be the best friend who helps her with her troubles, the one she comes to when everything goes wrong or they have an argument. Whatever. NO!, he was going to get her back. Starting tonight.<p>

_**Finn: **__Listen, can we meet up after you finish? X_

_**Rachel: **__Sorry Finn, I'm kinda going out with Michael. Maybe another time? _

* * *

><p>He didn't hear from her after that, despite his texts and calls. The days went by and before he knew it he was sat, 2 weeks later, in the bar with Puck. "Listen man thanks for getting me that job at the garage" Finn smiled, taking a long swig from his cold beer. Puck had fixed him up with a full time job at the Car Garage he worked at. Finn had always loved cars ever since high school and he used to help Burt out at his shop. It was such a different step from TV work but it paid the bills and to be honest … he fucking loved it.<p>

"No sweat bro!" Puck placed his beer down on the bar top and adjusted himself on his seat "How's Berry?"

Finn shook his head "Can we not?"

"Man! What happened? Last I heard you was going to try and win her back. The fuck man? Is it that Michael kid? Dude, just pummel him"

Finn slammed down his beer, shooting Puck an evil stare before jumping to his seat "I tried man, fuck, I'm sick of trying! I really blew it this time, she has been dating this cunt for 2 weeks. She's happy. She doesn't need me."

"That's bullshit Finn and you know it. She cant function properly without you. Shit, she talks way more then usual when your not around, I think she tries to take her mind off you or some shit."

Finn watched his best friend, taking in his words before shaking all thoughts of Rachel away and turned on his heel, telling Puck he was going back to work and if he was to mention Rachel again he would be the one getting 'Pummelled'.

* * *

><p>Over at the garage Finn walked in to find a familiar guy stood next to a familiar Black Clio. What the fuck was he doing here. With HER car. "Ah, Finn I was just about to leave."<p>

"Feel free" Finn said harshly, not bothering to look at Michael as he passed, grabbing the keys out of his hand and clicking the button to open the doors. He flung the door open and pulled the leaver at the passengers side, lifting the bonnet of the car. Still not bothering to make eye contact with the blonde jackass he fiddled for a few seconds trying the find the second leaver under the bonnet to allow him to pull it up completely. Mentally applauding himself when he managed, he secured it with the metal pole and poked his head round. "Did you not hear me?"

Michael shook his head "You are extremely rude."

"Yeah, You have no idea" Finn said back smugly. He was contemplating finishing that sentence with '_your current girlfriend knows all about my rudeness' _but thought against it. Laughing to himself. He watched when Michael began to move round to were he was currently standing. Trying not to laugh when he leant over the car, he grunted "Do you even know what your looking at?"

"Sure. Rae said .." _Rae? Really, she fucking hated that nickname_ "It was making a weird wearing noise when she turned her steering wheel. I think that's the problem there" He said, pointing to the fan belt.

Finn shook his head, this fucking posh arse hole didn't have a clue. "I'll give you $20 if you tell me what that is."

"Well it's … I err …"

Finn pushed past Michael and reached for one of the caps just to the right of the engine. "There's your problem. Someone has put water in the 'power steering' container." He looked at Michael accusingly who just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll need to drain it and put some PSF in." Michael looked back to Finn, his eye brow raised in question "Power Steering Fluid, dude what the fuck? Are you gay?"

"I'll be back to pick it up later."

"I have 3 other cars to deal with it wont be ready until morning." Finn shouted before Michael could leave the garage.

"Will it be done before 10am? It's just I have to work and …"

_You don't want Rachel to come anywhere near me? _Finn thought "Can't promise that Mike."

"Fine!" He snapped, turning again to walk out. "Rachel will come by and pick it up at lunch time. Oh and by the way Mr Hudson … It's not Mike. It's Michael."

"Whatever Mike. Tell Rachel I said hi." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Rachel slumped against her sofa, lifting her feet to the coffee table just as Michael walked into her apartment. "Hey" She smiled, turning slightly to face him. He smiled back quickly and sighed heavily "Everything ok?" After only 2 weeks of dating she knew when something was bothering him, he was more dramatic then she was.<p>

"Your car will be ready at 12pm tomorrow." he said sitting next to her.

"What garage did you take it to? Smithy's?"

He shook his head "No they were full, I drove for ages trying to find one but had to settle on Quick Fit" Rachel just smiled, she had no idea that Finn worked there. "Finn works there."

Ok now she knew. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't be able to have it complete before 10am so I begrudgingly told him you would stop by to pick it up."

Rachel's heart began to pound. She had avoided him for weeks and would have to see him tomorrow, she really couldn't deal with it. "Really? Could you not get it on your lunch?" He shook his head and she nodded gently in response, she couldn't avoid him forever.

"I'm sorry" He murmured, moving closer to her and kissing the side of her jaw, she hummed in response but froze when his fingers started to dance along her thigh. She had slept with Michael twice and both times hated every second. He was always too clumsy with her and never once made her orgasm. She hated to admit it but she compared him so much to Finn. Michael, sure he was loving and was an amazing kisser but nothing compared to Finn. Everything about him was smooth and gently where as Finn, he was all rough and muscular in ALL the right areas. She didn't want to deny Michael because she did really like him but she hated it when he wanted sex, she had put it off as much as possible when he made his moves but now, well he was becoming suspicious and she knew she would just have to go with it. Pretend like she was enjoying it and pretend to have a mind blowing orgasm. She pulled them off well though, she had plenty of practise with Finn so was easily able to re-enact them.

Rachel rolled onto her side after Michael had finished up, getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom to dispose of his condom. Rachel sighed in frustration, she had so much pent up sexual frustration it was becoming a nightmare. She hadn't had an orgasm in weeks, since the last time she slept with Finn and she was craving it. Her body was physically shaking and even Michael noticed how clumsy she had gotten. She managed to persuade him that it was down to stress of the job and that the new contraceptive pill she was given was taking it's toll on her. Really, he was pretty damn gullible. "Wasn't that amazing?" Michael smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She gave him a 'Uh-Hum' and reached to switch off the light. "I can't believe I get to sleep next to you every night." He propped himself up on his elbows so he could hover over her slightly "Look, baby, I was thinking and I can completely understand if you refuse this offer because I know we have only been dating two weeks …"

"Michael, your rambling."

"Right. Sorry. So I was wondering, maybe we could … move in together?" Rachel stared at him open mouthed, silently thanking the lord that it was dark enough in her room that he couldn't quite make out her expression. "Rae, say something" _Urg, I hate that nickname_ - she thought.

Rachel bit down on her lip, she really did like Michael but she couldn't get Finn out of her head. "Let me sleep on it." She said simply, reaching up and kissing his lips gently. Maybe moving in together would be a good thing, maybe it was just what she needed to get over Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Puck walked into the garage the next day, spotting Finn leant against a BMW talking to some smoking hot blonde. He realised that blonde wasn't really Finn's type, after Quinn he completely went off them. Then it clicked. Rachel was due to pick her car up within the next 20 minuets and knowing Berry she would be early. Finn was totally trying to make her jealous. Usually Puck would condone this and egg his best friend on but he knew how much Rachel meant to him and she wouldn't buy it for a second. So he stepped in. Gladly stepped in. "Hey doll, is this your car" Finn gave Puck the stink eye when the blonde turned her attention to him. She nodded gently and took the keys from Finns hand, looking between the two men.<p>

"This could work to my advantage."

"No chance babe." Puck said Cooley. "Your still paying for us fixing this heap of crap. Leave a number and we will be in touch" The blonde tutted and threw a piece of paper at Finn before getting into her car and backing out. "Did she pay?" Puck questioned.

"Course she did, you really think I wouldn't charge her first?"

"First?"

Finn shrugged and went back over to Rachel's car, making sure everything was topped up "Sure, whatever. She was hot."

"This has nothing to do with Berry turning up soon? You should thank your fucking stupid grilled sandwich that I came when I did. If this is your way to win Rachel over you have it all wrong dick weed."

Finn didn't bother to look at Puck, he really couldn't be arsed with his smart arse comments today. "Whatever Puck, it's not what it was about ok. Like I said, she was hot."

Puck gave a sarcastic laugh and slammed the passenger door to Rachel's car shut causing Finn to jump slightly. "So Berry needed some PSF … I hope your going to charge her for topping up her oil and replacing her sparks." Puck said, raising his eye brows at him. Finn let the bonnet fall back into place with a slam before chucking the keys towards Puck. "No chance Finnegan, I'm taking the afternoon off. You deal with her." He yelled, throwing the keys back. Finn caught them and cursed a few times as Puck left the garage, smirking and laughing.

He turned to walk into the office when the sound of a familiar voice could be heard echoing through the garage. Then he heard Puck "Berry, looking smoking. Finn's in there been a pansy. Enjoy. And whatever you do, don't be doing it on my car" He smirked, pointing towards his Chevy.

He watched as she waved goodbye to Noah and began to walk towards him. He could see she was nervous by the way she played with the bottom of her summer dress. He smiled, sure he should be pissed off with her but how could he? Puck was right, she was smoking hot, her hair up in a messy pony tail with strands falling down her face and curling slightly, she had minimal makeup on and her small ballet style shoes complimented her summer dress well. She was beautiful. He was kinda glad that blonde had gone. He needed to thank Puck for that later. "Hey."

"Hey" she repeated, waving slightly. He couldn't help but smile. "Is everything ready?"

"Yep." He said simply, walking round to the drivers side with her and putting the key in the ignition. He put half his body in the car, using the roof to support his frame. He pressed hard on the accelerator, causing it to rev loudly as he turned the wheel until it locked fully then released it. "Sound ok to you?"

"Yes, brilliant thank you. Hey you got it to start first time. I usually have to sit around for hours." She giggled slightly.

Finn nodded, leaving the engine running and leading her to the office. "Your spark plugs needed replacing, as did your oil. Seriously Rach you need to keep up with these things." He said teasingly, pushing into her gently which caused her to laugh. "Anyway, I'll only charge you for the draining and the top up of your PSF."

"Oh, No Finn it's quite alright, I can pay …"

"No, I insist. Honestly, I should have informed you about doing any more work anyway so technically you don't have to pay." He took her money as she handed it over, their hands brushing together causing Rachel to jump and drop her bag to the floor, spilling the contents everywhere. Finn quickly put the money in the cash register and ran round to help Rachel. She was shaking. "Hey, hey what's the matter?" He asked, concern bubbling away at him. He stopped her and took her hands in his, running the pads of his thumbs over her smooth skin. "Rach?"

She looked at him, her heart racing from their close proximity, a very familiar feeling appeared in between her legs and she had to swallow her moan when he licked his lips. "I'm … just tired."

She felt herself moving closer to him, her heart well and truly going into overdrive. "I don't believe you." He whispered, pushing her back forcefully against the leather sofa behind them. His lips attacking her own as they both shed each others clothes as quickly as they could. She smirked into his kiss when he yanked her panties to the side and began to rub her, using her wetness as a very good lubricant on her aching clit. Her head flew back allowing him to suck and bite at her neck. She cried out. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. But she didn't care. He had only just began to touch her and she could feel her walls contacting already. He must have sensed this because he had a wicked grin etched on his beautiful face. "I know exactly what is wrong with you baby." He mumbled, pulling her legs to his shoulders and replacing his fingers with his tongue. Lapping at her clit before licking lower and teasing her entrance with the tip of his tongue. She grabbed onto his hair and moaned out loud.

"_P… Please. _Finn you don't understand how much I … _Ooooh god!. _How much I _need _you." She could feel him blowing cool air onto her hot centre. It drove her insane. And he knew it. Before she could even have time to think she pushed him back and straddled him, pulling his now very erect cock from his pants and rubbing it up and down her soaking wet slit. He groaned, his fingers digging deep into her hips. "_Oh god. Finn. Fuck me."_ she all but begged. And he gladly obliged. Thrusting his hips up and entering her to his hilt in one swift movement. "_Oh. My. GOD! Yes." _He began to thrust in and out of her, grabbing her hips firmly as she moved in a figure of 8. She reached between them and began to rub her clit in small tight circles. Loving the feel of her walls clenching around him. He was about to reach up and play with her breasts when he realised the were both only bottom half naked. Not even that. Rachel still had her panties on but was pulling them to one side whilst she rode him. It was fucking sexy as hell.

He pushed on her flat stomach so she was leaning back slightly, her moans becoming more urgent at the new angle as he hit her spot over and over again. She curled her toes and bit down on her lip even harder when he hit her spot again causing her to cum with such force around his cock she saw stars behind her eyelids. Finn came shortly after, calling her name as she rode out her after shocks. She slumped against his chest trying to regulate her breathing. Finn simply let his fingers dance in her hair. Smiling into the crook of her neck. He always did make her feel so good.

Much to his disapproval, she got up off him and began to straighten out her clothes and tie her hair back up properly. He slipped on his jeans and boxers before picking up her bag and holding it out. As she reached out to grab it he took hold of her wrist and pulled her flush to his body. "Finn. Please, let me go." He looked at her hard for a few seconds, she refused to return his gaze however. So he let go, pushing the bag firmly into her arms and opening the door for her. As soon as she left the office he slammed the door shut, collapsing onto the sofa. What the fuck just happened?


	8. Something Strange

**So sorry this took a while to post. I had major writers block on were to go next but a huge thank you to _Dshortklutz _for pointing out a few things and helping me get back on track :)**

**I'm not entirly pleased with this part, whilst it does include smut and has a run up to the up coming story line it was just a quikc fill so you all didnt forget about me.**

**Enjoy and please not only review but read the small message at the end.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Santana was sat open mouthed "You fucked Finn? Shit Berry I never put you down to one who cheated you whore" Quinn punched Santana "Sorry. How was it?" She giggled, leaning closer to her friend.<p>

Rachel shrugged "If I'm honest … it was amazing, I mean it always was with Finn and well, I technically haven't had … you know … since …"

"Hold up." Santana jumped in "You mean to say, Michael doesn't give you an orgasm. Girl that is shocking."

"Your telling me!" Rachel sighed, pushing her salad around her plate. "And I feel so much better, I slept better last night, I felt so refreshed this morning and … god this is so messed up. I feel so bad."

Quinn looked between her two friends, then back to Rachel and frowned slightly "Rach? Is there something your not telling us?"

"Oh hell no. Your not pregnant too are you? Fuck sake I can just about handle Mother Theresa over there"

Rachel shook her head "No I am not pregnant but - Michael asked us to move in together and I'm thinking about saying yes." She bit her lip when her two friends gasped "Ok I know it's only been a few weeks but I really like him."

"I don't know, there is something fishy with this guy?" Quinn stated.

"Easy Sherlock." Santana said rolling her eyes "Rach, you cheated on him how is moving in going to help?"

Rachel shrugged "It was a mistake, albeit a very good mistake, but I just needed it out of my system, I know that isn't the best excuse to make but if I move in with Michael maybe I can finally get over Finn. You know, start fresh?"

They didn't look convinced and to be honest she didn't feel convinced by her words either, especially after Quinn's comment. She was desperate to get on with her life, to live how she wanted with no cares, no drama. She doesn't know why but she looses all control when she is around him. This is why she hadn't contacted him. Because she knew what would happen. And it did. She went to collect her car in hope that she could prove herself wrong, that she could control her urges when around him but she couldn't. She failed miserably. And now here she was, discussing her adultery with her two best friends over a salad lunch. What happened to her?

"I agree" Santana said, much to both Rachel and Quinn's shock "What? I do." she snapped noticing their expressions "I think this is exactly what Berrylicious needs. Someone stable in her life to take her mind off Finn. Even if he doesn't fulfil her needs."

"There is counselling for that though right?" Quinn asked, taking a sip from her orange juice. Causing them both to laugh hysterically.

"You girls are useless" Rachel sulked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn: <strong>__How's the car?_

_**Rachel: **__Fine. I took it for a ride earlier. Thank you_

_**Finn: **__No Probs. Will I be expecting a ride from you anytime soon. It's been 3 days Rach. How are those shakes coming on?_

_**Rachel: **__Can I come over? I have something I need to tell you._

_**Finn: **__Sure what time?_

She didn't bother to reply, instead she got into her car and drove round to the garage and sure enough, he was there. Alone. Seriously did Noah never work?

"Hey." He smiled from under one of the cars, he didn't see her come in but knew her presence. He pushed himself out from underneath and Rachel couldn't help but gasp. He was topless, his baggy work pants hanging loosely from his hips, oil and sweat smudged all over his chiselled chest. His hair was rugged and his hands looked rough. God she needed a leash to keep herself from jumping on him. "See something you like baby girl?" He winked. She blushed. "How can I help you?" He asked mono tone, cleaning his hands in a bowl of hot soapy water.

"I came to tell you something actually. So if you could just listen and not speak that would be great" She said quickly.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well … I'm … me and Michael are … moving in together." She stammered. Watching his reaction. But there wasn't one. He just shrugged and smiled. "Is that it? Is that all your going to do?"

"You told me not to speak Rach. You want my opinion? Really? … I think it's bullshit. I don't even give it 3 months." He laughed.

She scowled "Your so sure of you little self aren't you!" His attitude stunk. "I'll have you know, Finn Hudson, that me and Michael are very serious … and I …"

She stopped. Interrupted by Finn who was now laughing hysterically, slight sarcasm to his tone however "You expect me to believe that. After you fucked me 3 days ago in my office. Who are you trying to kid Rach? Besides, there is something strange going on with that posh idiot and the whole fucking TV crew" Ok now was she the only one not seeing it? First Quinn and now Finn!

She didn't realise he had moved until he was approaching her, she began to move backwards but was stopped almost instantly when her back came into contact with the cold hard wall. He leant his body into her, one hand propped on the wall behind , just to the side of her face. "He cant give you what you need." He whispered, using his other hand to run up and down her curves. She sighed heavily, her breath becoming more ragged when he slipped his hand up her shirt and began to play with her right breast. She wasn't wearing a bra which made him smile. He toyed with her nipple for a few seconds, a moan, she had no control of, escaping her half open lips. She arched subconsciously into his touch, her crotch pressed against his own hard arousal and she felt her panties become wetter at every rough tug he did to her now pert nipple.

"_Finn." _She breathed out, her eyes closing. "_Finn, _this … is wrong_."_

"I can stop" He said, biting down on her ear lobe, his hand now leaving her breast and travelling south underneath her skirt, rubbing at her now soaked panties. She moaned out again, this time with more urgency as she bucked her hips. "That's what I thought. You're so fucking wet baby. You need this. Don't you?"

"_Y…yes."_

"Tell me" He said roughly, his fingers slipping inside her panties and teasing her entrance. She opened her eyes, looking at him in question "Tell me what you want. What you need"

His voice was rough and demanding. Rachel had a hard time catching her breath listening to him but when he stilled his movement on her she cried out _"Finn, _I need you. I need you to touch me. Fuck me … anything_. Please."_ He smiled wickedly at her, groaning into her hair when she dipped her hand into his boxers and began to stroke his now fully erect cock. Her small smooth hands always felt fucking amazing on him. He pulled back from her hair, pushing two fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out. He watched her. Her brow scrunched up, her lips slightly parted and her eyes locked with his own. He was totally in awe with her, the way she let out little _'Oh' _sounds when he hit her spot. Her chest was moving up and down heavily and he could see small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He leant down, taking her plump lips onto his own and kissing her hard. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance and when she opened her mouth he battled his tongue with her own, she moaned loudly into his mouth, begging him to fuck her. He obliged. Taking his cock in his hands and pressing it against her centre. She jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist whilst the wall supported her back. _"Fuck me Finn" _she whispered. And he did. He entered her, his long hard thrusts making her cry out in pleasure.

"_God, Rachel _your so tight_." _He smirked _"_So fucking _wet …"_

"_Mmmmh, Finn _don't stop_."_

"Don't intend to baby_."_

* * *

><p>She made her way back home 2 hours later trying her best to walk properly due to the soreness in between her legs. She and Finn had spent them few hours fucking, touching and licking each other. Sure, she should probably be regretting it again but it was so hard to after how he made her feel. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise that Michael had come up behind her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She shuddered under his touch, turning in his arms so she was face to face with him. She reached up and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I'm so glad your home baby, c'mon, lets go to bed." Rachel froze.<p>

"Michael, not right now I have so much to do." Sure she was lying but she was hardly going to tell him the truth that she had just fucked Finn for 2 hours and is currently sore as hell. "Look, why don't you go out tonight? I overheard you speaking with the director. Go enjoy yourself."

He smiled gently at her, kissing the end of her nose and nodded his head "Hmm, That's what I came to say. We have a meeting so I will probably be home late. I'll make it up to you" She watched him leave. The directors of the show never had meetings that she didn't know about.

_**Rachel: **__Can I see you? X_

_**Finn: **__You put a kiss at the end of that message, I'm guessing you want more then one of your talks on how this was another mistake? X_

_**Rachel: **__Just get round to my apartment I need to ask you something. x_

It didn't take him long. As expected he walked straight in, finding her bent over the table cleaning some water rings. He smirked, walking behind her and smacking her bum playfully. She screamed and spun round quickly seeing his cocky grin she launched herself at him attacking his lips. He had to push her off however when lack of oxygen was making him feel light headed. "You wanted to talk? He asked coolly, taking her by the hand and pulling her down to sit on his lap on the sofa. She straddled his hips and began to pull off his shirt, running her nails along his skin. He hummed in response and watched as she began to place open mouthed kisses down his chest.

"Hard to. When your. Under. Me" She mumbled not letting her lips leave his skin for a second. He cupped her face bringing it up so he could kiss her lips a few times. "Can we just stop for a second?"

He smirked "Feeling sore?"

"You know full well I am Hudson." She pouted, smacking his arm playfully. "But no. I um- I wanted to ask you" She sighed when he pulled her top off, unclasping her bra so he could feel her skin on his own. "Finn please just stop"

"Um-Hum." Was all he responded, taking her nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue round it gently. "You're beautiful." He said against her skin. "So fucking beautiful."

"I want to know what you meant when you said Michael was acting strange." She pouted, pulling his head from her breast "Only, Quinn said the same thing." She bit her lip.

Finn groaned "Look, here's how I see it. I got the door shown to me when they caught wind of us 'seeing' each other because apparently co-stars shouldn't mix business with pleasure. Then in comes Mr Big Shot, does the exact same and he's practically been offered a raise" He watched her raise an eyebrow in question "I read the soaps digest ok" He said pouting, feeling embarrassed to admit it. "I just think something is going on. Why one rule for him and another for me?"

"I never thought of it like that."

He frowned "Where is he now?"

"At meeting."

He nodded, his eyes narrowing "Just him? No other cast members?"

She shook her head "No. Which is strange, I mean why would he be the only one called for a meeting?"

"Exactly. Rachel you need to be careful."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, my dad is not gay" Sam wined, not amused in the slightest that Finn and Puck were tormenting him again just because his mum and dad split up. "And he does not have AIDS!"<em>

"_Oh, your dad is SO AIDS!" Puck laughed, punching Sam in the arm. Sam pushed Puck back and gathered his bags after football practise. Finn smirked and whacked Puck round the head. "Easy Hudson, the fuck was that for."_

"_Let's back off Sam now shall we?"_

"_Thanks Finn."_

_Puck sighed, walking next to his two best friends "Hey, seen as this is going to be our last summer what do you say we road trip it to Vegas?"_

_Sam frowned "Right. I'm pretty damn sure we have to be 21 for that to work out."_

"_I can get us some fake ID. I know this guy who does them on the cheap. That's where I got mine from" _

_Of course, Puck has Fake ID. Finn thought about it for a while, Rachel was going to see her Grandma for the first week in the holidays so it would be perfect to waste sometime, hang out with the guys before spending the rest naked wrestling with his girlfriend. "I'm up for it. Although I doubt my mom will let me drive to Vegas"_

"_That's the spirit Hudson" Puck mocked, rolling his eyes in sarcasm. "I'll fucking drive you set of pansy's. Get your shit sorted we can go on Monday." Today was Thursday, the second to last day before the summer holidays began and Finn couldn't fucking wait._

_Monday arrived and the boys were on the road to Vegas. Finn watched as Puck pulled out a few beers. He heard Sam disagreeing "Puck, you can't fucking drink and drive."_

"_Course I can, it's just a saying." Finn shook his head, grabbing the beers from Puck and throwing Sam one. Puck grunted, mumbling something about them been women and that they were out of order for drinking if he couldn't. "So, who would you rather fuck? Finn's steaming hot cousin, or Sam's Milf of a mom?" Puck laughed._

"_Oh good." Finn groaned, rolling his eyes at Pucks stupid game._

"_Leave it out." Sam yelled then paused and smiled "Finn's cousin" _

"_Don't fucking join in Sam."_

_Puck laughed out loud "Sam's mom would be more experienced though" _

"_Leave it out!" Sam yelled again._

"_Although Finn's cousin has got huge tits." Puck continued _

_Sam laughed "They are amazing" He said nudging Finn in the arm,_

"_Personally" Puck interrupted "I'd like to put my cock in them both. I bet they would rock a few headboards"_

"_That's a touching sentiment" Finn spat punching Puck, then smiling to himself at his big word. Rachel would be so proud._

"_I'd touch your cousins sentiment" _

"_That doesn't mean anything." _

_Puck snorted "it means I'd touch her ovaries, with my cock, when fucking her."_

"_I've thought about it" Sam suddenly said "And I'd rather fuck Finn's cousin."_

_Puck and Finn began to laugh hysterically at Sam, he really didn't know why they were laughing. "Are you sure Sam?" Finn started, trying to control his laughter "What about your mums nice arse?"_

_Sam suddenly clicked on and punched both Puck and Finn "This fucking road trip sucks. Can we just change the subject!" Both the boys were still laughing wildly whilst Sam sat sulking in the back. _

Rachel frowned at Finn, they were both laid in her bed early the next morning. Finn had gotten onto the subject when he went on the road trip to Vegas with Sam and Puck. They got all the way there only for Puck to realise he left their Fake Ids at home so they ended up sleeping in Pucks truck before driving back to Lima the next day. "It was fun, looking back."

"It sounded so boyish"

"Thank you" Finn smirked, taking it as a compliment.

Rachel rolled onto her back and sat up, reaching for her hair grip and securing it in place. "Michael will be home soon, you should leave."

Finn sat up next to her kissing her temple "If your going to leave him then why cant I stay?"

She turned her head to face him and sighed "Look, I think its best we sort out this whole mess first. You know, get to the bottom of why Michael is so friendly with the directors, if he catches wind of me and you he will go straight to them and I cannot afford to be out of such a well paid job." She said sternly, pushing him back when he tried to pin her to the mattress "I promise when this is sorted we can talk but for now, please just leave."

* * *

><p><strong>I would appreciate some feedback on were to take the story line next? From this we see that Michael is some what dodgy and has links with the directors hense why he hasnt been sacked like Finn had. I would love for Finn and Rachel to solve this together so they become closer and we can end all happy but if there are other ideas pleaseeee share :) <strong>


	9. Family Affairs

**Arg! I am so sorry for the delay. My baby girl got Measles and was very very poorly so i had no time at all to come online. Luckily i had it already written up but after this i have no idea were i'm going, i'm thinking of wrapping it up and starting a new Fic. But i promise not to just end it lazily.**

**I'm in the middle of trying to sort out my heap of shit of a car that decided to go wrong and cost me £550 to fix (totally not paying it, need to sell it off and buy a new one) but i hope not to leave this fic for this long!**

**Anyway thankyou soooooooooooo much for the reviews you are all amaze :)**

**Keep 'em coming**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Finn walked into his apartment and threw his coat on the couch not realising Puck was laid there "Dude!" He yelled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.<p>

Finn stopped in his tracks and spun round "The fuck you doing here?"

"Locked my house keys in my car bro."

Finn frowned "So then go and open your car"

"Could. But you have my car keys for some fucking reason." He spat back looking at his best friend "Where you been anyway?"

"With Rach."

Puck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows "Good night was it?" Finn just glared at him and continued on his way to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. "Bit early for that Hudson, what the fuck happened? Did she blow you off again for Michael-Douche?"

Finn walked back into the living room and sat down next to Puck taking a long swig from his beer. "Something is going on with him Noah"

Puck nodded, his face becoming more serious "You never call me Noah man. Shit must be messed up."

"Michael was at a meeting with the directors of the show last night, Rachel didn't know and neither did any of the other cast members."

Puck frowned "Where you heading with this Finn?"

Sighing heavily he leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and dipping his head "I got the fucking boot because I hooked up with Rachel - Michael is living with her and doing the exact same thing and yet he's been given a pat on the fucking back."

Puck thought for a few seconds and patted his best friend on the back "Time we did a little snooping my friend. Where's your laptop?"

Finn pulled the laptop closer to him "Why the fuck we Googleing this guy?"

Puck pulled the laptop back and pushed Finn away "Cause he's an actor, there must be some background on him on Wikipedia or something."

They both searched the internet for what seemed like hours until Puck brought up a fan page, they searched through the profile and came across his details. "Father, James Alan Murdock." Puck said the same a few times over.

"That's not helpful, the director is called Alan James."

"Exactly." Puck said in enthusiasm. Typing in another name and loading up a page. "There." He said pointing at the name. "James Alan Murdock is best known for the directing of TV's most watched Soap Opera Eastwatch. _Murdock _usually goes by the name _Alan James_ and is rarely known by his surname _Murdock ._"

"Strange. Carry on."

Puck continued to read "_Murdock _has three children. _Sophia Anne Murdock, Christie Belle Murdock _and _Arthur Michael Murdock._ Both his daughters still live at home after spending long quantities of time in rehab, whilst his son, who proved to be the most successful of the three, lives in the Tribeca area of New York City."

Finn looked to Puck and smirked "So Michael is his middle name."

"Yes and Alan doesn't use his surname because other actors will plea on discrimination if they found out Michael is in any way related to the director. Shit man, Michael is his son! No wonder he's kept him on."

"It still doesn't answer the question as to why he suddenly took a shine to Rach."

Puck ran his hand through his hair "Ok, did Alan take a liking to her?" Finn nodded and explained that she was always the favourite on set and he had always pushed her to strive in everything, even down to getting her a personal assistant so she could revise lines without having to move anywhere. "He wants her to be the best in everything. He wants her to be the best in everything, he wanted her to - Dude, read back here" He says quickly underlining a sentence with his finger "Both his daughters were in rehab."

Finn's eyes grew wide "He knows of Rachel's talent and he wants to mould her into the daughter he never had. Shit this guy is messed up. Do you think he is planning on some kind of forced marriage?"

Puck shook his head "I thought only like, the Turkish did that?"

"You are so racist."

"Fuck! No I aint."

"Maybe. I don't know he hasn't proposed to her or anything so I think were pretty safe."

Puck shut the laptop and crashed back against the couch cushions "I think Berry needs to get out of there"

"I tried telling her but you know what she's like. She is afraid if she ends it with Michael then her career will be over."

"Always said she was bat-shit crazy"

* * *

><p>Finn walked out of his office the following week and into the garage throwing an oily rag onto the roof of a car. Before he had chance to bend down and inspect the engine he saw Rachel walking in through the entrance wearing skinny jeans, which made her legs look so much longer, a flowy white top and a pair of black ankle boots. "Look if you're here to shout at me again I could really do without."<p>

"I thought about what you said." She sighed biting her lip "About Michael."

"Oh yeah? What made you listen in the end?"

"He-" She didn't finish the sentence, she simply held up her left hand.

Finn's face dropped, he reached forward and grabbed hold of her hand eyeing the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. "And you said yes?" He spat "After everything I fucking said."

She pulled her hand away "How dare you? Everything you said to me was some assumption you and Noah had come up with from looking on the internet. Don't believe everything you read Finn." She spat back.

"Your in denial Rachel. For fuck sake what can I do to make you see that he doesn't love you? This is all Alan! He's fucking obsessed with you."

Rachel turned on her heel and began to storm out of the garage, not bothering to look back as she spoke "You know I was prepared to have an adult conversation with you today Finn but you obviously cant handle that right now"

"No, well maybe we can talk next time you want me to fuck you." He said back. Sure it was a cheap shot but it did make her turn back towards him and sure it ended with her slapping him round the face. "Slapping me wont change facts Rachel."

"It still makes me feel better"

He grabbed her hand and pulled on the ring so it slid off her finger, he held it in his palm and pulled her flush against his chest "Deep down, you know you believe me. Seriously Rach is your job more important then your happiness?"

Her voice was low and shaky when she spoke, she was trying her damn hardest to control herself been this close to him "My happiness is my job."

"What about me?"

She bit her lip. "Just give me my ring back Finn."

He held her hand in his and slid the simple white gold band down her finger, his eyes never leaving hers "Fine" He said "But you know that this-" He motioned between them "Should have really been me proposing to you."

"I have to go." And with that she left the garage leaving Finn stood alone.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by and Finn hadn't seen Rachel since the small incident in his garage. He had spoken with Quinn and Santana about the whole situation with Michael and they had actually agreed with him. They had done everything to try and convince Rachel that she didn't need the stupid TV show to be happy and she certainly didn't need to be married to Michael but of course, she shrugged them off and told them if they couldn't be happy for her then maybe they shouldn't speak to her. It was finally happening, Rachel Berry had become brainwashed by some freaking robot directors. Well, they weren't exactly robots but Finn liked to refer to them as robots.<p>

Once day in particular, Quinn had phoned up Rachel whilst Finn was there and tried again to talk, or rather shout, some sense into her. This only ended in Quinn getting angry and her waters breaking all over Finn's shoes. Much to his disgust he drove her to the hospital and made sure Sam was ready and waiting. He didn't want to leave her to go into delivery by herself and he didn't want to accompany her either, he already got 3 smacks round the head on the drive over.

So baby Alexis Evans was born, everyone was happy and excited for the couple, so much so that the hospital was packed with visitor's just for her. Balloons and Teddies took up most of the waiting room and Finn felt a swell of pride in himself for holding it together. He had left the hospital, by orders of Santana, after she had a call from Rachel saying her and Michael were on the way over. Knowing exactly what frame of mind Finn was in Santana quickly ushered him to his car.

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Quinn and Sam's baby was born and he was closing up the garage after a long shift. As he pulled down the shutters with a loud bang he was startled by a small figure appearing from the shadows. He had to squint slightly against the street lights but he knew who it was. "What do you want Rachel?" He said sternly, watching her move into the light. His breath suddenly catching in his throat. His fist clenched and he growled in anger "I'll fucking kill him."

Rachel quickly pulled on his arm stopping him from walking any further. "Please. I just- I just need you right now."

"And I need to go kick this arseholes head into a curb now let me go." He watched her reaction for a few seconds and when she began to cry he sighed heavily pulling her in for a hug. His teeth her clenched together when he spoke as he tried to contain his anger "He doesn't get to fucking do this to you Rachel- He doesn't deserve to get away with it."

"Finn- please he was drunk I-"

He pushed her back and held onto her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. One eye had a bruise appearing underneath whilst her lip was split and had dried blood around the wound. "You're making excuses for him now? Seriously? After he has fucking hit you!" Now he was getting angry.

"You don't understand."

"NO!" He shouted causing her to flinch but he was past caring now. She needed to be told a few home truths. "YOU said to me that when this whole mess was sorted out with Michael we would talk. You was in on this until you realised your stupid job came first! And then you got engaged to him and now you're here, crying into my fucking shirt because he has hit you. WHEN are you going to realise Rachel that he is using you. The whole fucking show is using you because of your talent. They knew eventually you would move on to something better and they hate that you can do it so easily. Alan replaced me with Michael so he could get close to you and guess what, it fucking happened. You walked right into their trap!"

Rachel wiped at her eyes and took a few steps backwards "This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come to you." She sniffled.

"I'm not leaving this Rachel. I won't let him get away with this."


	10. Shattered Dreams and Broken Tables

**Hey guys, thank you again for the fantastic respone to this fic i'm so happy you guys are enjoying it. I have almost come to the end of this and thought i would post a little bit now because i have no idea when i will be able to post again. **

**Some of you may know the Riots and Looting that are taking place in the UK at the moment, well they are spreading from the capital all over and the city i live in are on Red Alert! (So angry right now, i dont see why they can just piss off and get a job instead of stealing, gr!) Anyway, hopefully the Police will sort it out before it takes over the whole of the freaking England. (Us Brits arn't all like that i can assure you, there are some good eggs amongst us - believe it or not.)**

**Anyway, enjoy and keep on reviewing my lovely Americans - (P.S send your thoughts and prayers to the MET Police and Emergency services who are fighting to bring justice to the Country)**

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled frantically on Finns hand, trying her hardest to stop him from walking into her apartment. She was screaming at him but he just shrugged her off and flew her door open spotting Michael instantly, sat on the sofa with a huge smirk on his face. "How nice of you to just burst into my apartment Mr Hudson." He said smugly as he rose to his feet.<p>

Finn didn't say anything and before Rachel could stop him he connected his fist with Michael's face causing him to fall backwards over the coffee table breaking a few things in the process. Michael cradled his nose which was now pouring with blood. Rachel cried out and ran towards to kitchen to grab a towel but Finn stopped her and pulled her so she was stood behind him. "Finn, he's bleeding for Christ Sake!"

"C'mon on then. Let's see you pick on someone your own size." Finn spat, stalking forward and pushing Michael firmly.

"L-look Finn this is all a big miss-under…" Finn grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and pushed him hard against the wall lifting him from his feet.

"You hit her. No two which ways about it jackass." Finn smirked, his eyes narrowing "Now it's time to play with the big boys so lets go. Or do I not have enough pussy?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Puck walked in "Drop him for fuck sake Hudson." He shouted, catching Rachel when she fell crying into his arms. Finn shook his head the anger seeping from every pour in his body. "I think he's learnt his lesson bro."

Before Finn could protest Michael planted his fist into the side of his head causing Finn to drop him and stumble back. "FINN!" Rachel cried out trying to rush over before Michael could hit him again but Puck pulled her back and tackled Michael to the ground. "Noah please just get Finn out of here!"

"You really are a fucking sleeze aint you!" Puck spat, holding Michael roughly to the floor.

"Rachel. Get these goons out of this apartment."

"Were not going anywhere." Finn said instantly and turned to Rachel. "For fuck sake Rachel just open your eyes and see this for what it really is."

"Get them out Rachel! I know you have been fucking him behind my back so I think it's the least you can do. We need to talk." Michael growled, pushing Puck from him and standing up. "Now. Tell them to leave!" Rachel looked to Finn who was been restrained by Puck. "Your career Rachel. It will be over, I'll fucking destroy it if you don't get them out of here! You don't get away with riding his dick!" He spat pointing his finger at her.

Rachel looked between the 3 men stood in her living room and turned to Finn. "Please-"

Finn shook his head, Puck doing the same and Michael smirked "Rachel, listen to me, baby please you -"

"Please get him out Finn." She cried out. Finn felt the relief wash over him and grabbed Michael, with the help of Puck, and threw him towards the front door.

When they finally managed to kick Michael from the property Rachel fell numbly against the wall, looking around at her belongings that had been smashed in the heated brawl. She had tried to choke back the tears but couldnt hold them in anymore. "Baby, it's ok come here" Finn soothed, taking her in his arms and smoothing out her hair. "Everything will be ok."

"How Finn? You heard him - my career, everything i have worked hard for will be over. I just - i can't believe i ever let myself get involved with him."

"Kinda wish you stayed with Finny boy now?" Puck laughed - he soon lowered his head when Finn scowled at him from over his shoulder "I'll um - leave you guys too it. Any problems Finn, call me!"

"Thank you Noah, for coming and helping out"

"Don't sweat it Berry. He aint coming back here thats for sure." Puck smiled gently and left the apartment leaving Finn to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short and a bit pants but i did rush it. But YAY Michael has gone! :)<strong>


	11. Something Outta Nothing

**I have decided to wrap this up, i have such little patience and this was becoming a chore to right. **

**So, i didnt want to end the story all happily ever after were they got together and everything was hunky dory but it hasnt ended on bad terms either :) Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited etc. I'm hoping to come up with a new idea for a new fic, something maybe not as long where i can put all my effort into it :)**

**Thank you again everyone **

* * *

><p>Rachel had showered and joined Finn in her bed. He had stripped down to his boxers whilst she put on a pair of Pyjama bottoms. "Hey" He whispered gently, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head "You feeling better?"<p>

She yawned and stretched her arms over his chest "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is this" She said, sitting up and motioning between them both "Me and You - if there is even a me and you?"

Finn shrugged and took her hands in his "I think we shouldn't rush it."

She smiled and nodded "Me either. I love you Finn I really do but - I don't think - been together right now is what we both need."

Finn pondered for a few seconds before grinning at her "We need to take a trip."

"A trip?"

"Totally - like, just me and you, no distractions - we can work it out and if it doesn't go right between us then it can just be a - I don't know - a friends vacation perhaps?"

Rachel widened her eyes and began to bounce up and down on the bed, the covers slipping down slightly from her naked chest and Finn silently begged it wouldn't slip any further. That would just be disastrous given the speech he had just done about been friends and working it out. "Finn that's a wonderful idea. - Oh my god! We have to pack!"

"Whoa, slow down - we don't even know -"

"LONDON!" She screamed, clasping his hands in hers "I mean its perfect - Not to quiet yet not as busy as New York. I can still get my daily fix of shows in the West end - we can visit landmarks and iconic areas."

"Like where?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow, he never paid too much attention in Geography. The only thing he knew about London was that it was in England and the queen hung out there or something.

"Tower Bridge"

"Tower Bridge? What is Tower Bridge?"

Rachel sighed heavily and rolled her eyes "Like - um - on Harry Potter - the bridge …"

"Wait, hold on a second - I thought that was London Bridge?"

Rachel straightened up and shook her head "Ah no no. Everyone confuses the very famous Tower Bridge with the London Bridge - the London Bridge is actually a lot smaller."

"Why do you know so much about London?"

"I aced my Geography classes at school Finn." She said matter of factly.

He rolled his eyes and laughed "Of course you did. Right ok London it is then. You can watch your West End shows and I can check out some local Soccer Matches."

"Football matches Finn - They call it Football out there."

"But footballs - wait - What about!"

Rachel giggled and laid down next to him, pulling the covers up over her and snuggling down into his side "The closest thing to American Football they have is Rugby - Pretty brutal from what I saw!"

"It's hot that you know so much about sports." He smiled kissing her head again "We'll work it out Rach" He said gently, his tone serious "I promise"

"And what if we don't?"

"Then I'll keep taking you back to London until we do."

She giggled "Why London all the time?"

"Because" He said, yawning and closing his eyes "You will have to get bored of going to London one day - and when you do - that's the day you will want me!" He laughed.

"I think we will work something out." She giggled, pinching his side.

"I think you're right."

**FIN(CHEL)**


End file.
